


Bang It Out

by SugarSweetRascal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation on Penis, Author takes suggestions from readers, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking on Penis, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Groping, Jealousy, Magic, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex in the Lions, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, f!Keith, female!Keith, magical sex change, tags to be added as they occur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetRascal/pseuds/SugarSweetRascal
Summary: Escaping a trap on a far away moon, Keith is struck by an alien spell that changes everything about him. He's now a girl with a smokin' hot body and the sex drive of a tiger in heat. Will Shiro ever make a move? Will Lance actually get laid? Will Keith finally find some pants?Shameless smut with a dash of plot. You're welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Kittens~  
> My first piece for this account. Guaranteed naughty times in the near future, just didn't quite fit into this first chapter. Have to build the framework of the story first, you understand. Can't have our little Keith sprouting lady bits with no explanation now can we? Leave a comment and tell me how you like it. I'm always open to suggestions and ideas if you have a burning desire~ <3
> 
> ~S.S. Rascal

They had almost made it out of there unscathed.

Almost.

And of course it was all Lance’s fault.

They’d all begun their rapid retreat from the (apparently hostile) moon of Rux’Torov. Attracted by the faintly discernible emergency beacon blinking from the sparse-looking moon, they’d fallen straight into a trap set by the reptilian, shrill-shrieking population whom apparently possessed amazing camouflage skills against the barren, barely vegetated landscape. Shiro was the first to sound out a warning to the others, slicing his arm out to his side as a signal to halt all movement, nearly clotheslining poor little Pidge with the motion. They all froze, hackles raised and slowing drawing their weapons while scanning their surroundings.

“What’s up? What do you see?” Lance was first to break the eerie silence, because of course he was. That boy probably wouldn’t shut his yap unless something was shoved far down his throat. _Well there’s an idea…_

Keith shushed him curtly, all five paladins slowly treading backwards towards each other until they were back to back in a huddle, eyes covering all directions. 

“I just wanna know what he saw, yeesh. Gotta be prepared-” This time Keith delivered a sharp heel to the back of the blue paladin’s calf, craning his head around quickly to glare at the boy behind him in the huddle.

“Jesus, shut. Up.” Keith spat under his breath.

“Keith…” Shiro glanced sidelong at the body to his left. Even in a whisper Keith could hear the parental-like tone of disapproval to his warning.

“What? There’s nowhere to hide out here.” Lance continued, though slightly quieter than before. “What could possibly get the jump on us li-" 

The first explosion blasted off merely feet from the paladin huddle, sending them all a few feet through the atmosphere and landing haphazardly on their sides and asses.

“Enemy fire!” Pidge shouted, the first back on her feet, posed for battle and scanning the surroundings, calculating the trajectory from where the – shot? Bomb? – had been launched.

Keith scrambled quickly to stand, brushing sooty grey dirt from the visor of his helmet to see. “Galra?” He raised, trying to shout louder than the eruption of noise surrounding. Chaos had begun from all sides.

“Natives, I think!” Hunk quickly answered as he hefted up his bayard cannon on his hip and began firing. “Rux’Torovians, I guess?”

“I thought this stupid planet was abandoned!” Lance whined, shooting off as many plasma rounds as he could with his bayard gun.

“The planet Rux’Torov is, guess the moon isn’t!” 

They seemed to be surrounded by the way shots and sparks of lightning-like magic flared from every angle, but it was so damn hard to tell – no creatures could be seen at all. We these things invisible? The only time Keith could spot one was when a shot hit the sooty ground and sprayed a wall of dirt into the air. If a Rux’Torovian was near, they would be quickly covered in the flour-like spray, making them visible for a moment before they quickly shook off the dirt and disappeared again. They moved so fast, it was hard to tell, but they seemed almost reptilian in nature, yet tall as a human. Keith didn’t have much time to ponder the origins of the species between slashing blinding in front of him with his sword, checking the paladins to his left and right continually, and ducking sprays of magic.

Shiro’s call to retreat was a godsend. They were getting absolutely creamed by these invisible fucks. Slowly, the mob of paladins made their way back to the lions amidst the rapid fire. It was only in the very last moments before their escape, when the group had to separate, losing the protection of a five man huddle to enter their prospective lions that things went to Hell. Keith’s lion was closest, so he stayed in position the longest, keeping his shield up in his best attempt to give his teammates time to enter their lions safely. Shiro was last to leave his side, urging the Red paladin to evacuate before him even though the Black Lion was further from Red. Always the brave and gallant team leader, Shiro was stubborn and refused to sway even as Keith assured him he was fine being the last, his lion was closer, he could hold them off –

A yelp and crash shrieked behind the duo, both whipping their heads around to see that Lance had been clipped in the arm by a plasma bolt before making it to Blue. The lad stumbled and fell on his face, clutching his bicep, blood running out between his fingers and onto the grey dusty terrain.

“Lance!” Keith hollered in surprise. _Moron didn’t watch his six, Jesus Christ –_

“Go! Help Lance into Blue! Now!” Shiro practically pushed Keith in the direction of their fallen comrade, hundreds of yards away. “I can hold them off until you’re back!”

“But Shi-“

“GO.”

Keith growled as he ducked and twisted, sprinting away from Shiro’s cover towards the fallen member. Lance had at least managed to roll onto his back, scooting backwards through the soot with strong kicks. Seemingly not wanted to be a sitting duck, he had again raised his gun and was shooting blindly all around him, wounded arm bleeding freely. After a few moments he dropped his gun to clutch at the wound again, seething through the pain. He’s managed not to be shot again by the time Keith reached him, throwing his shield in front of them both as best he could as he helped Lance up with just one arm.

“Oh Keith, my hero!” Lance sang dreamily, even through teeth gritted in pain.

“What were you doing, dumbass! Weren’t you watching behind you?” Keith snarled as he tugged on the lad’s good arm.

“Course I was, shit brain! I was watching _everywhere_ , but these shits are invisible-“

Lance got to his feet and again clutched his wounded arm, Keith staying perfectly behind him with the shield, and the two continued the race to the Blue Lion’s awaiting mouth hatch. “Just get in and shut up!”

As Blue’s jaw was nearly closed, Keith saw Lance’s expression change quickly from pained but still smirking to shock. He saw the lad jut out his good arm, finger pointing behind Keith just before the hatch sealed shut.

Keith whipped around quickly to see that the Rux’Torovians had apparently dropped their invisibility trick, and Keith could fully see just how many of them there were. Hundreds upon hundreds. Completely surrounding them.

Well fuck.

“Everyone, ready to launch, NOW!” Shiro’s command radioed through the paladins’ helmets. “As soon as Keith and I are inside our Lions, GO.”

Keith made possibly the best sprint of his life. He had a few hundred meters to cover before reaching his lion, and nothing but his own shield to block any blows. He dove and weaved past shots and bolts of magic the dusty earth spitting up into clouds as attacks sprayed along his feet.

“Shiro, go! I’m good, I’m here!” He lied, just a little, still at least 100 feet from Red’s awaiting open jaw. He had seen that Shiro had inched his way closer to his own lion whilst Keith has be escorting Lance, and in just a moment he’d be in Red, no need to stand outside in the danger zone any longer.

Amidst the spray of dusty air and gunfire, Shiro could no longer see Keith’s not-quite-there position, and trusted the Red paladin’s words, entering Black and throwing himself into the pilot seat swiftly.

Keith’s outstretched hand finally slapped onto the hull of his lion, practically tripping into the door of Red’s mouth. The hatch began closing instantaneously. With one last glance out of Red’s jaws, Keith could fully soak in the sight of the creatures surrounding them.

Definitely reptilian-like humanoids, slathered in scales of varying dark greens and browns. Most, height wise at least, appeared to be of what Keith assumed was adult form, holding the strangest looking weapons he’d yet seen. Where did they get those on a remote moon like this? Worse were the few among the horde wearing scraps of tattered greyed cloth, hurling those bolts of crackling magic Keith had seen whizzing too close to his head many times. The Rux’Torovians must be somewhat magically capable, he thought, as the bolts seemed to materialize from no power source, but only the thin air between their scaling, clawed hands. Perhaps more disturbing than the adult creatures was the swarm of little ones running amok. What were they, toddlers? Children? The disturbing little cretins looked very similar to their larger counter parts and possibly double in number to the adults, screeching and scurrying and spitting – _what was that, acid? Magic? Ugh –_

Three more seconds, maybe five, and the hatch of Red’s jaw would have been completely pulled up and shut, sealing Keith safely inside. In the last moments of the open door, mere feet from closing, Keith heard a foreign but distinctly cackling peel of laughter, there was a plasma shot to his side – he quickly moved the shield to block it, and wham – in that moment of distraction, a blast of sizzling magic struck him square in the gut, sending the paladin flying deeper into Red as the hatch locked shut.

The other four members heard Keith’s crash landing and grunt of pain though their helmets.

“Keith, you alright?” Shiro gaped.

“What’s with that smashing and crashing, did you trip?” Lance’s addition didn’t help.

Keith had landed roughly and tumbled onto his front, wind knocked from his lungs. “Fine,” He gasped, getting to his knees. “I’m fine, just go!”

He’d half walked, half crawled to Red’s pilot seat, turning Red’s view quickly behind him and seeing the other lions lifting off one by one. He grabbed the controls of Red and lifted off the God forsaken moon, trying in vain to catch his breath – but the pain in his gut from the bolt of magic did not ebb, only spread wider and more agonizing. Darkness blurred around the edges of his vision before they were barely out of the moon’s gravitational pull, the pain radiating further through his core. His chest burned and throbbed, feeling like the skin was swelling and throbbing. With a gasp he felt the burning ache all the way down to his fingertips and toes, to the top of his head, down through his groin – Jesus, he felt like he was being split open down there. Blackness swallowed more and more of his vision as agony from the alien spell ripped through him further and further. His voice barely squeaked out a plea before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Warnings popped up on the flight screens of the other four paladins, alerting them that the Red Lion was now flying on Auto-Pilot.

“Keith!” Shiro beckoned, punching what were basically the lion’s brakes, and turning his lion around to face the trailing Red Lion. It followed at a slower speed now that it was led only by the semi sentient robot itself, without help from its driver.

“What happened? Why’s he on Auto?” Pidge called out, also turning her lion around.

“That crashing noise, do you think he got hurt?” Hunk sounded worried. “Did he pass out? Oh no is he de-”

“Keith, buddy, c’mon! Wakey wakey!” Lance tried to sound playful, despite his evident worry for his team mate.

The black lion, largest of the quintet, opened its jaws and snagged as much of Red as it could, in the midsection where it was the slimmest, in its mouth. “Everyone go, keep retreating! I’ve got him.” Shiro’s authoritative command was sharp and complete, the four lions bursting forward with all thrusters opened.

They needed to get back to the castle ship. Now.

~ ~ ~

Coran and Allura were waiting impatiently in the flight bay as the lions returned. Pidge had opened a com as soon as they had a signal, explaining what happened as best as she could so that the Alteans would have a recovery pod prepped and waiting for their arrival.

Shiro was last to touch down, being a hair slower than the other three lions, what with the weight of Red in his maw. He placed Red down gently, the lion itself still awake and functional and able to land safely.

All four paladins seemed to leap from their lion’s mouths and rush to the red lion as quick as their feet would take them. Shiro still managed to be first.

The hatch opened and every clambered into Red. Warnings and light flashed inside of the beast and across the main view screen, signaling the engagement of Auto Pilot. One little screen read out the vitals of the paladin slumped over in the pilot chair, alerting that he was still alive and breathing, though barely, heart rate a little low-

“Keith? _Keith!_ ” Shiro grabbed the lad by his shoulder, pushing him upright in the chair to have a look at him. Someone pulled his helmet off, someone was wiping the dirt off his face to better see his condition, more hands pulled at the scorched black material at his belly, peeling it away to assess the damage from what appeared to be a blast – but…there was none. No blood, no burnt flesh, despite the scalded cloth, nothing. Yet the paladin still did not stir.

“Did he get shot too?” Lance asked, still grasping his own wounded arm and looking at the burnt armor questioningly. Coran’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at “too”. Pidge had forgotten to mention that amongst the slightly more pressing condition of Keith.

“Not like you did, water boy.” Pidge leaned in to Keith’s abdomen, actually taking a sniff of the scorched material and giving a few pokes to Keith’s bare belly. “Must have been the magic they were lobbing around.”

“Great. Then we have no clue what the spell does? Or if we can treat it?” Hunk looked like he was either about to cry or puke.

Shiro hardly heard any of the chatter around him. No time discussing the what ifs. He stepped in closer to the pilot chair, sliding his Galran hand under the unconscious boy’s shoulders, the other beneath his knees and lifted him in a bridal carry. He looked so small and feeble in Shiro’s burly arms. He hefted the boy a bit higher, Keith’s head tipping back over Shiro’s arm. Something twanged in Shiro’s chest at how absolutely helpless the team’s firecracker looked.

“Princess, we need a pod, now.”

~ ~ ~

It had been two days since they’d placed Keith in the recovery pod, and by all of the information Coran had interpreted, there was nothing terribly wrong with Keith. No internal bleeding, no head injury…and yet he remained unconscious.

On the third day back from the moon of Rux’Torov, just after the ship’s lights flickered on as it entered Day Mode – Keith stirred in his pod, eyes twitching beneath their lids before blinking open into the new brightness. Everything ached, his head spun a bit, and his hand shook as he reached for the inside control panel, pressing the largest button for the front glass to drop.

Lance had been on Keith Watch™ the night before, and hearing the whoosh of the pod opening startled him from his sleep. He leapt from his uncomfortable chair-bed and practically tripped over himself to catch Keith’s wobbly form as he stumbled from the pod.

“Heyyyyy Keith, sleepy head! Nice to finally see ya up and ab- WOAH.”

Lance had caught the limp form around the waist, and - not that he would know exactly what Keith felt like - but SHIT that felt way different. He glanced down at his hand, clutching around a narrow waist. A little lower, it blossomed beneath his hands into wider hips, then tapered down again at the thighs…he was totally eyeing Keith up, but, well, something was _not right_ here.

He suddenly thrust the boy outwards, still holding him for support but needing a full look at the paladin. Keith was blinking at him in a bleary and confused manner, still half asleep, gently lifting a hand to rub at his eyes.

Lance was familiar with the tight white bodysuit worn for the recovery pod. Hell, he’d been in one a few days ago to heal up his arm, and after the explosion on Arus…he knew Keith did _not_ look like that when they first dressed him.

He didn’t look like a total _babe_ with an hourglass figure and _rocking tits_.

He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming.

Lance spun them around, practically throwing Keith into the chair he’d been in moments before, pressing buttons on the large touch screen podium device a the room’s center. He finally found the intercom button and began shouting, probably loud enough that he didn’t need the intercom at all to reach the rest of the castle.

“WEE-OOH-WEE-OOH, EVERYBODY UP! I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE! KEITH’S AWAKE BUT HE’S - UH – WEIRD – JUST GET THE HELL IN HERE!”

“Christ, why are you yelling-” Keith stretched out his arms behind himself and began to complain before he heard his own voice. Both paladins froze. It was _higher. Feminine_. Lance had seen the bodily changes but this was the first Keith realized something was wrong. _“Oh my god.”_ His hands flew to his mouth, then his neck, as if he could feel the change in his voice. He did feel a distinct lack of Adam ’s apple. He looked at Lance before standing to face him. “WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“Nothing!” Lances hands flew up in front of him in surrender. The more Keith spoke, the more a cheesy grin spread across his face and snickers leaked from between his lips. “N-Nothing, I swear!”

“It’s not funny! “ Keith snarled. “What did you do to m-”He dropped his hands lower from his neck, and oh. OH. No. No no _no_ _no no_. Those were _not_ what he thought they were. He glanced down at his own swollen chest, both hands full of breast. He recoiled his grasp as if he’d been burned.

Lance was doubled over in a fit of hysteria. “ _Jesus Christ Almighty_ you’re a chick! Y-You’re a total babe!” He howled in laughter.

“How the Hell did I - I don’t underst– did – did I switch bodies with someone? I-I’m in the wrong body, right? Am I Pidge? O-Or the Princess?”

Lance braced himself against the control panel podium to keep upright. “N-Nope, you’re you, buddy, but way hotter!” He cackled unceremoniously. “Do a spin, turn around!”

Keith complied, craning his own head to look over his shoulder to try and see what Lance was inspecting. Lance’s knees gave out as he lost his mind. “Your ass! Your ass is perfect!”

Keith’s hand flew to his hair, tugging the strands and shaking his – her? – head in absolute dismay. “What the Hell is going on?!” Keith’s higher voice sounded sweet even when distressed.

Lance finally clambered back up to his feet. “Well I guess the recovery pod didn’t see anything wrong with you since you came out like this!” He chided, sliding closer to Keith again. “Hold up hold up, let me look at you better.”

Keith stood stock still, brow furrowed as Lance inspected, managing barely to keep his chuckling down. His eyelashes looked thicker, his face slimmed a bit, definitely at the jaw. His lips – wow, those were pinker and the bottom lip puffed out significantly fatter than before. His shoulders looks a little narrower, his chest – Lance whistled under his breath – waist curved in unlike before, curved out again into luscious hips, he had that sweet ass behind him…

“Sorry bud, you’re a babe. Don’t think there’s any fixing it now.”

Keith tugged at his hair again in frustration trying to hold back from punching something. “This can’t be real, _these_ can’t be real-” He grabbed handfuls of his breasts again, stepping very close to Lance. “Do these feel real to you?!”

Suddenly smaller – dainty - hand were on Lance’s wrists, and wham – both hands on Keith’s new rack. Lance flushed a mighty red instantly, looking up at Keith, expecting a slap or something even though he’d purposely put Lances hands there. Keith stared straight at him, still holding Lance’s wrists, looking like he wanted an honest answer. He’d stepped so close he could feel faint wisps of Keith’s baited breaths across his face. Fuck, he was close and he was _cute_.

“Uh…” Brain going into overload, Lance found it hard to make words. He gave the breasts a good squeeze. _Ugh. Yeah, Keith, they feel fucking awesome._ “F-Fine. I mean, y’know, they feel…real. But I should just, uh, to make sure…” He really got into it, pressing them together, feeling their weight in his palms, rubbing circles with both thumbs - he could feel Keith’s nipples harden under the white suit, Jesus did he just _moan_ –

The door to the infirmary slid open as the other inhabitants of the castle entered, all in a run after Lance’s panicked message, and all still in their nightclothes. The moment each registered what they were seeing across the room, they froze. Hunk’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

Lance was frozen for a moment, as well. He quickly ripped his hands out of Keith’s grip, grabbing his partner’s shoulders and whirling him around to face the group. “U-Uh, look, Keith’s awake! And he’s a chick now! Surprise!”

Slowly, the clamor of people in the doorway shook off the shock and each made their way closer to Keith and Lance. Many of them still wordless in surprise, eyes covering every inch of Keith’s new… _figure_.

“…What did you do, Lance?” Pidge deadpanned.

“Why does everyone blame me?” Lance squealed, throwing his hands up before being briskly shoved out of the way by the Princess.

“Keith, why I…I hardly know what to say!” She gasped, slender fingers dusting down Keith’s arm, looking at him with wide doll-like eyes in a mixture of wonder and disbelief.

“…Join the club, Princess.” Keith squeaked out. The group, save for Lance, gave pause at the sound of Keith’s high voice.

Allura’s demeanor suddenly shifted to glee as she wrapped Keith in a massive hug, lifting him off his feet. “Oh this is astounding! I simply don’t understand it but I am so very excited! Another girl on the team! Isn’t it wonderful, Pidge? Like having a new sister, ooh!” She squealed in delight, hugging Keith even tighter, his face in a bit of a grimace at being crushed.

Shiro, of course was first to rebound from shock. He placed a well-meaning hand on Allura’s arm. “Princess…”

“Ah, right. Sorry Keith.” She returned Keith to his feet with a gentle pat to his head.

“Right, so if this isn’t Lance’s fault then…?” Hunk suggested, getting everyone back on the issue at hand.

“Struck by magic, didn’t you say?” Coran began, hand on his chin contemplatively.

“We believe so.” Shiro’s eyes were locked on Keith’s. He dared a glance further down, hardly believing his eyes. _Quiznack_. It had been hard enough to look at how Keith had changed after being away in captivity for a year, how he’d… _matured,_ and now he looked like _this_ …No no, you’re the leader here, be a responsible adult…

He clapped a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Uh, how do you feel, Keith? Are you in any pain?”

The paladin shook his head, expression still a little spacey in disbelief himself. Suddenly an idea hit him. “Lance says yes, but do these feel real to you?”

He quickly grabbed Shiro’s hands and made to repeat the boob grab, but just as fingertips grazed the tight white suit, Shiro reeled his hands in, blush danced under the scar on his face.

“ _Keith!_ ”

“Let’s get you in some real clothes, Keith!” Allura quickly diverted the situation, hands on Keith’s shoulders to steer him out of the room. “Now you come with me, we’ll see what I have that might suit you. Keith. Is…is Keith ok? We could call you something else!”

“I, uh…” Keith let himself be pushed from the room, glancing a look back at the other. Lance gave a dazed little wave, slopping grin plastered on him, thoughts still swirling with _grabbed Keith’s tits ohmygod_ – but Keith’s eyes remained on Shiro, looking a bit sad, a bit…disappointed? Had he really wanted Shiro to grab his –

The door slid shut behind them, leaving the rest of the lot standing in the infirmary silently.

“So…” Pidge broke the silence. “Are we gonna…try to fix this? Somehow?”

“I will dig around our databases to see what we’ve got on Rux’Torovians and their spells.” Coran added. “Perhaps scan around for the nearest occupied planet in this system that might have a market to find medicine, or a spell book to turn him back…” He left the room swiftly, still thinking.

“Turn him back? Let’s keep him that way- Ouch!” Lance grimaced, receiving a cuff to the back of the head from Shiro before the leader left the room without a word.

“What’s his problem?” Lance rubbed the back of his head.

Pidge and Hunk shared a look.

“Three days?” Hunk offered.

“Two.” Pidge grinned; they shook hands and walked out of the room.

Lance didn’t bother to ask what they were betting on, more distracted by looking down at his hands and remembering _boobs._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut, kittens~

Keith didn’t show up for breakfast. Neither did Allura, of course. Busy playing dress up. Lance was very vocal about his disappointment.

No, the castle ship inhabitants would have to wait a little longer until Keith was successfully released from the Princesses’ clutches.

The wait was worth it, in Lance’s opinion, once he saw the fruit of Allura’s labor.

He’d been at Keith’s bedroom door, (im)patiently waiting as soon as he’d heard from the Princess herself that Keith had returned from their little wardrobe journey.

“Keith…c’mon! Open up! You know we’re all dying to see!” He whined, scratching at the door like a house cat begging to come in from the rain. “You can’t deny a man his…” – _Want, lust, raging hard on_ – “uh…curiosity?”

“They don’t fit right.” He heard through the metal door. “I look stupid.”

“It can’t be _that_ bad.” Lance implored, imagining what sort of scandalous alien clothing Allura had lent him. “Come on, just let me in. I have sisters, y’know, I know _some_ fashion…stuff. I’ll help you pick!”

After a pause, the metal panel slid open and Lance leap inside, door sweeping shut behind him.

Clothes were everywhere, scattered all over the bed and hung on every wall hook. There was fancy fluff and crinoline here, flat neutrals and plain clothes there, and Keith sat in the middle of it in the bed pile, knees curled up into his chest, gloved hand holding them there.

Though hard to tell from his curled up position, it appeared that Keith was wearing some sort of dress _, praise Jesus, Allura does the Lord’s work, there really is a God._ It was black and tight with three quarter length sleeves and only seemed to cover about half way down Keith’s thighs – which were covered in deep red leggings. _Damn it._ Wait, leggings? Maybe tights? Were they at least a _little_ see-through? Lance wished to inspect further, wondering if he risked getting a kick in the teeth –

Keith peered at Lance from over his knees. “I look stupid, don’t I.” It wasn’t a question.

Slack jawed, Lance reeled back his thoughts. “No no no…uh, well, stand up! I can’t see much with you sitting like… _oh_.”

Keith stood, revealing what his knees had been hiding. The neckline of the dress plunged deliciously, with laces crisscrossing the opening and tied at the top, giving the best fucking peek-a-boo Lance had ever seen. Keith’s breasts looked to be almost straining beneath the laces, seeming to bulge out a bit from the apparently too small bra he wore beneath, slivers of the frilly red thing poking out on each side of the peek-a-boo hole. _Peek-a-Boob_. Lance salivated.

The dress also rode up Keith’s legs a bit as he stood. Leggings be damned, that dress was tight across his curvy hips, it was short, and it was _awesome_.

“It looks bad, I know.” Keith’s newly heightened voice filled the silence as Lance short circuited. “I mean, these clothes are at least 10 000 years out of date. And this fucking…ugh _, bra_ …I think it’s too small. I mean, I’m not supposed to spill out of it, right?”

Lance nearly crumpled to his knees.

“And I can’t train in this, it will ride up my ass!”

“She didn’t lend you any pants?” Lances voice was dry as he cleared his throat, inviting himself to sit on Keith’s bed and watch him from behind. It was a nice view, after all.

Keith shook his head. “Guess she’s not a big fan of pants. Or proper ass-coverage.” Keith slid into his regular boots, which was a bit of a shame since Lance had eyed some stilettos by the door. “This is the best I could do with what she gave me.” He suddenly looked down at his own feet, shaking a foot. “Shit, did my feet get smaller?”

Lance snagged the stilettos and threw them at Keith “ _Heretrytheseyou’dlookhot._ ”

Keith stared at the heel of the shoes. “Uh, I’d rather not die today, thanks.” He set them down, kicking the boots off again and plopped himself rather closely beside Lance on the bed, thigh rubbing against his.

 _Woah, really didn’t…leave any room there, did he?_ Lance thought, eyeing his partner as Keith turned to him. Shit, Allura had done him up in make-up, hadn’t she? Was that mascara? _Lip gloss?_ Wait was he _leaning in_ -

“You…smell really good.” Keith murmured, eyes half lidded.

“Uh thanks, I showered?” What was he _doing_? Lance leaned away from Keith, trying to be polite and give the boy-now-girl a moment to realize what he was doing and stop. He didn’t _want_ to, but he did. What a gentleman.

“Not _that_ ,” Keith grabbed both sides of Lance’s open hoodie jacket, tugging him in closer. Keith practically buried his face into Lance’s shirt. “You smell…musky, it’s…so _manly_ …” There was a slick pink tongue at the joint of his neck and shoulder, followed by fat lips and the nip of teeth.

“ _KEITH!_ ” Lance tried to shove off Keith, and let’s be honest, it was a half-hearted shove, but he showed the effort at least. Keith wouldn’t budge, suckling at the spot with fervor, scooting his body up Lance’s, straddling his lap to get in a more comfortable position. Despite his push away, Lance did turn his hips and swing his legs from the edge of the bed to lay properly across the mattress under Keith.

“Keith, woah woah woah, _hey_ –“ Lance tried (hardly) again to push Keith off with hands at his shoulders. “I mean I’m not one to waste a good opportunity, but you realize you’re crossing _all sorts_ of boundaries here right?”

Keith unlatched from his neck, face only inches from Lance’s as he licked his lips and gazed into his eyes. “Mmm? You want me to _stop_?” Those devilish hips suddenly ground down on the brunet’s crotch at his words.

Lance’s hands flew to Keith’s hips as a moan – and actual _moan_ – left his throat. “Sweet Jesus, _no_ ,” He swallowed “I-It’s just, uh, you’ve never given me an inclination that you were interested before – _ah_ –” Keith reattached to his neck with another hard grind. “Mmm, and I don’t know what’s up with you acting this waa-aa- _aa-_ “ Nimble fingers shoved the jacket off of Lance’s shoulders, and though his words protested, Lance helped shrug the garment off.

As Keith tore Lance’s shirt off over his head, the blue paladin took the chance to breath. “Look, I just don’t wanna be the regrettable one night stand, okay?”

Keith looked him straight in the eye. “It’s still day time.”

_Fuck._

Plush lips crushed into his, and a deft little tongue slipped into Lance’s mouth without pause. His hands snagged around Keith’s waist and pulled him in even closer, torsos pressed together tightly. Keith’s gloved hands were tangled in Lance’s hair, hips still grinding downward sinfully.

“I don’t,” Keith moaned into Lance’s mouth. “Know why. I just…” _Kiss_ , “The second I came out,” _Moan_ , “Of the pod, I’ve just been…so…” _Suck,_ “Hot, and…needy, and _empty_ and,” another kiss swallowed Keith’s voice, his own hand pressing against his crotch where there was a lack of flesh straining the fabric, unlike in Lance’s jeans. “ _Horny_.”

Lance’s hands soon slipped down to take greedy handfuls of Keith’s ass, helping push his hips down even harder onto his own, thrusting up to meet Keith. “Bless you, alien magic!” Their mouths met again with bruising force.

Time passed like a whirlwind around them. Like a drowning man, Lance wasn't sure if he had been submerged in Keith for minutes or mere moments. His cock ached like it’d been _hours._ “This dress; it’s nice and all,” Lance gasped between Keith’s lips. “But it would look _great_ on the floor, too.”

Keith smiled against Lance’s lips, tugging a hand from Lance’s hair to untie the ribbon ends of the peek-a-boob hole. He quickly loosened the lacing and pulled the dress down off his shoulders, and Lance got a face full of milky white breasts bound _juuuuust_ too tight in a black bra with ruby lace and sparse rhinestones, boobs slightly spilling out of the too small cups.

He nearly blew his load right there in his pants, but managed to hold on.

Lance was quick to grab Keith’s rack again, smushing them together and rubbing circles with his thumbs and doing everything as this morning that had made Keith moan. He ducked his head and grabbed a good expanse at the top of a breast in his teeth, sucking it into his mouth and making a nasty hickey as Keith cried out.

One hand pulled away from Keith’s rack to grab a hold of his ass again, wrenching the dress up from the bottom to reveal the waistband of the sheer tights and the matching black and ruby panties beneath.

Tanned fingers were quick to dive to Keith’s core, rubbing his mound through both panties and tights. The red paladin mewled and tugged on Lance’s hair in delight at the friction of fingers and cloth.

“Lance,” Keith rasped, eyes closed and mouth gaping open. “Pants, _now_.”

Lance undid his jeans with the speed of a man on fire, shucking them and his boxers off his hips enough to release his awaiting dick. Keith’s own quick hands shoved down his tights and panties, matching Lance in that the urgency was too great to remove them all the way, just down enough for Lance to see all.

He’d fucking _shaved_ , the absolute devil.

Lance pushed Keith over, switching their positions; Keith now on his back in the pile of random clothes. Lance grabbed his delicious thighs and shove them up, back, and apart, folding Keith in two. Dress bunched up at his waist, tits shifting in his bra at being laid down, legs still half bound together by the tights from the knees down, Keith looked up at Lance with unabashed wanton.

Lance was on his knees, leaned in and down so that his hips were flush against Keith’s ass as he loomed over the _girl_ , his dick hard, and _rubbed_. He had lined his cock up against Keith to move along the crease of Keith’s sex, and he rocked gently, over and over, member sliding over the warm front of Keith’s pink folds, spurring guttural cries from Keith and his folds wetted around Lance more and more.

“Lance _, oh_ –“ He practically screamed. Gee, how soundproof were the castle walls? Keith was a pretty loud lover it seemed. “You _tease!_ _Jesus_ – “

Lance’s smirk was lustful and insanely proud. This teasing was the best decision he’d ever made; Keith looked like he was going to melt right into the bed, hair sweaty and fanned around him, one hand shot down to his own sex, massaging his clit. Lance gave a deep rock, pushing Keith’s fingers away as the head of his dick grazed Keith’s little nub and did all the massaging for him. Keith howled like a jaguar.

“Keith!” Came the sudden banging and voice at the door. “Is everything ok?”

_No._

You have _got to be fuckin-_

Shiro was knocking with insistence at the door, voice full of concern. _Oh my fucking god the walls aren’t soundproof and he can hear Keith shrieking –_

Mind blown, oblivious, and nearly fucked out of it, Keith tilted his head back to look upside down at the door behind him and actually moaned “ _Come in.”_

Lance felt his soul leave his body.

The sliding door swooped open and Shiro plunged inside, the concern across his face freezing instantly as his eyes and brain processed the exact scene and positions of the paladins before him.

What was likely a mere second drug on forever as Shiro’s expression shifted through a myriad of different forms; shock, embarrassment, shock again, confusion, comprehension, and finally _rage_.

Uh oh.

Lance felt his back slam against the nearest wall before he even registered that Shiro had thrown himself at him. His Galran hand grasped Lance’s neck in a crushing grip, and Lance could feel the metal of Shiro’s mechanical palm heating up, faint purple lights powering on all the way up his arm.

There was yelling from all three paladins and it was very hard to distinguish any words amongst the noise. Lance was begging for his life, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the metal hand and pleading that _This isn’t what it looks like_. Shiro growled out threats with eyes on fire like a wild animal, because he knew _exactly_ what this looked like and he couldn’t believe Lance was having his way with Keith at his most vulnerable time – and Keith, clinging to Shiro’s back and mechanical arm, trying to pry it from Lance or at least calm Shiro down enough to power down the arm and not slice Lance in two.

“He wanted me to!” Lance managed to gasp out. “C’mon, why does everyone think I’m a bad guy?”

“Shiro _let go!_ ” Keith begged, pounding into his broad chest with both fists, trying to get in between the two men. He was about to slug a fist to Shiro’s jaw if he didn’t snap out of it. “It’s true! I wanted him to, _you’re hurting him!_ ”

Shiro finally loosened his grip on Lance’s throat before removing the metal hand, eyes still burning towards Lance but words directed to Keith. “You _asked_ him to –“

“ _Yes_.” Keith plead, a hand shooting down without thought to hike his panties and tights back on. “I’m…I’m so fucking _horny_ , Shiro. I came onto _him_.”

Shiro finally let go of Lance’s gaze to look at Keith, face mixed with concern and _What the sweet Hell?_

Keith had half straightened out the dress, his ass was covered and he had one shoulder back on when Shiro grabbed his upper arm and began pulling him out of the room. Keith grunted, locking his knees and trying to stop the swift exit, but his feet donned in the tights had no grip and slid on the metallic floor.

He growled, “Shiro, no! I’m not leaving! This is _my room_ –”

In a blink, Keith squealed and was suddenly tossed up over Shiro’s broad shoulder like a damsel in distress being rescued. Shiro hardly batted an eyelash at the swift, fluid action, expression set hard as stone, and continued out the door.

Lance nearly passed out.

 

Pidge and Hunk were chatting as they walked down the hall, discussing the addition of more details and higher stakes to their bet when they passed Shiro and, well, Keith.

The younger paladins froze as Shiro walked by. He said nothing to them, nothing about the body strung over his shoulder that kicked and kneed and threw fists wildly.

Keith’s dress had ridden up, of course it had; he was bent over Shiro’s shoulder and kicking like a bronco. Pidge and Hunk got eyefuls of panties before Shiro had passed them by, Keith cursing like sailor, unrelenting in his assault on whatever he could reach of the Black Paladin.

Hunk begrudgingly placed money in Pidge’s awaiting hand, scowling. Pidge grinned. “Nice dress, Keith!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao, kittens~  
>  It's barely been 12 hours since Chapter One but the fantastic reviews you've left are fueling my fire. I wear the goofiest, Lance-y grin whenever I read one. Though I hope you understand the consequences of your actions, leaving me such wonderful reviews and kudos. Whatever happens to dear wittle Keith next will be entirely your fault~
> 
> Buy Keith's lovely dress~ haha. This is what I used as inspiration.  
> http://www.charlotterusse.com/ribbed-lace-up-bodycon-dress/302255378.html?dwvar_302255378_color=001&cgid=casual-dresses#start=1


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I'm burning through these chapters like cheap kindling, kittens. This is the last chapter for a few days as I'll be away, so savour it~

Shiro really hadn’t had a plan. Beyond his instincts saying _Get your hands off my girl_ and _Escape._

He had calmed down significantly on the way to his own bedroom. He carried the flailing paladin to the door, trying to let Keith down gently (not easy, limbs everywhere) and quickly shoved the girl into his room and slid the door shut behind her, leaving himself in the hallway. He quickly slid out a handy dandy master keycard to lock the sliding door from the outside, sealing Keith in the room. It had been gifted to him by Coran, since he was the leader of Team Voltron and may need to get past doors quickly and  without warning. Or make sure others _didn’t_ get past, it seemed.

He took a deep, steadying breath, leaning against the metal door as it shook gently from pounding fists on the other side.

“Are you ready to talk about it?”

He was met with more sharp curses through the door, and vibrations from the barrage of hits trembled the cool metal beneath his touch.

“What is there to talk about?” The aggravated whine was muffled through the door. “I told you he wasn’t ‘having his way with me’! It was _gonna_ be a consensual fuck-“

“ _Alright,_ ” Shiro didn’t need the details. “ _I got it_. How about _why_ , then?”

Keith sounded put off “Why? What do you mean _why?_ I’m _horny_ and he was _willing_ , y’know, one things leads to another, the bird and the b- ”

“ _Keith_.” Shiro groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Best flyer and most talented cadet of the decade, but things like this went right over Keith’s head.

This short conversation as quickly going nowhere. “Fine,” He began again. “How about why would you invite me inside of your room when you were clearly…” He stumbled to find the right word, “Preoccupied.”

There was silence from inside Shiro’s bedroom, pounding ceased. Faintly, muffled through the metal, Shiro picked up hints of a reply from the other side.

“Come again?” The murmur was slightly louder, still not discernable through the door. “Keith, you know I won’t hear you through door if you mumble - ” He warned.

“Why don’t you open the door then!” Shiro heard that. Half this wing of the castle probably did.

“I’m not opening until you’ve explained yourself and calmed down.” Like a fatherly voice of discipline, Shiro didn’t falter. Keith began to.

“I-I let you in because…” A dreadful, agonizing pause, “T-The more the merrier, right?”

Lady Keith did _not_ just imply what he thought she’d implied.

Well that new mental image certainly didn’t help Shiro sort through his muddled, still-in-denial feelings about the red paladin.

Shiro groaned, sliding a hand over his face and pushing back his white fringe of hair in a blend of frustration and disbelief.

“We could have had, I-I- dunno, _a threesome,_ ” She stammered. _Oh boy there it was, right out on the table_. “Would that have made you happy?! Instead of throwing me around then standing there all macho and puffed up with jealousy – “

“ _Jealousy?_ ” Oh he was paying attention now. He turned to face the door properly, as if she could see him. “You think I’m _jealous_?”

“What else?” She fumed. “You pulled me away from a fuck, carried me like some damsel in distress, just to toss me into _your_ room like I’m your propriety!”

Tantilizing thought of Keith being _his propriety_ aside, the conversation was spiraling quickly out of Shiro’s control. He inhaled deeply through his nose to keep calm.

He stepped away from the door. “I’ll leave you to calm down. I’ll be back when you’re finished your tantrum.” Shiro walked off briskly. He didn’t have much for personal items in his room; none that could be easily broken if Keith starting throwing things, at least. Keith’s hollering followed him down the hall.

 

Hours passed, and what would be late afternoon or early evening on Earth had befallen the castle ship. Coran hadn’t been seen since the morning, likely still scouring the castle’s unending information logs on solar systems and their inhabitants. Lance had scurried to his own room after his… _encounter_. Once in private, he beat off a quick one to the mental snapshot of Keith’s peek-a-boob rack, despite losing his initial erection after Shiro’s entrance. And his near strangulation.

He sulked alone in his room for quite some time, the mortification of recent events sinking in. Could he ever look Shiro in the eye again? Or worse, _Keith? Mother of –_

Since waking up in the infirmary for Keith’s grand entrance into womanhood, the day had been the craziest and strangest…(he glance down at his watch) nine hours of his life. And that was including the day he found a giant sentient blue robotic lion in the desert. But some time in those last nine hours had also been the _best_ of his life, near copulation _very_ included. So, silver linings.

Eventually he felt mostly back to his normal cocky self and wandered out of his room. In the main lounge area, he found Pidge and Hunk playing cards in the lowered round couch. Pidge was sitting, if you could call it that, upside down on the cushions and appeared to be winning.

“Hey, Lance.” Hunk greeted the brunet as he entered. “Did you see Keith? Allura’s got him – er, _her_ in a dress!”

“Yeah, I saw.” Lance scratched the back of his neck nervously, plopping down on the lowered couch. “Been there, seen that, still working out the kink in my neck.”

Hunk looked absolutely puzzled and opened his mouth to inquire further before Pidge interjected with a “ _Don’t_. We don’t wanna know.”

“True.” He reasoned, looking back at his cards. “Got any 9s?”

After Lance had tried and failed many times to tag team with Hunk against Go Fish Master Pidge, they all decided to break for dinner. The normal dining area was empty but for the three of them, no one else apparently choosing to dine at the normal hour. Lance was thankful for not running into Shiro or Keith, though. Maybe tomorrow he could muster the gall to face either of them again.

Shiro, distracting himself in the training room for hours, had completely forgotten about food, even after he had showered and began the path back to his bedroom, already in his night clothes as the ship switched to Night Mode lighting.

Wait, was there something else he was forgetting, too?

“ _Keith_.”

He let out a curse much filthier than ‘Quiznack’ and bolted to his chambers. Oh man, this was gonna be bad. Each sleeping chamber had a tiny washroom cubicle connected to the room, so _that_ wasn’t an issue, but still – he’d locked Keith inside his room and _forgotten_. It had been _hours_.

He pressed an ear to the door, relieved that the chaos from earlier was gone, but a little skeptical at the lack of any sound at all. He slid the master keycard over the lock, door sliding open with a gentle whoosh, and peered inside.

Nothing looked ruined or crushed or otherwise destroyed. That was a relief.

The lights in the cabin were dimmed to the near pitch black of not night mode, but actual _sleep_ mode. As he stepped inside, he realized the cabin had sensed the slumber of its occupant.

Shiro padded quietly on bare feet to the sleeping form curled up in his bed.

Keith’s inky hair was mussed and blocking her face from view, her slender body curled up just below the sheets. No, that…wasn’t what she was wearing before, was it? Eyes adjusting to the dark, Shiro quickly realized that she had donned one of his t-shirts, and from what peeked out from the sheets, it covered the same amount as that skimpy dress of hers, if not more as she curled in on herself, snuggled into the cotton.

That… _wasn’t_ hot. Nope, _nope_ , not enticing at all. _His own shirt._

Shiro swallowed thickly, giving her shoulder a gentle nudge. “Keith…”

The t-shirt ball groaned, burrowing deeper into the garment.

“Keith, c’mon, wake up.” He prodded with a bit more sincerity. “You’re not in your own bed, let’s get you there, huh?”

Keith was trying her hardest not to wake up. She rolled away with a grunt. Through the sleepy, mumbled words, Shiro thought he made out “You locked me in.”

She had him there. “I’m…sorry, Keith. I didn’t know what else to do.” He sat on the edge of the bed, Keith facing the other direction on the narrow mattress. “You were beyond reasoning with, so I chose to help you calm down and try again later.”

The lump stirred, hair falling away as Keith turned her head and looked back at Shiro.

“You wanna apologize? Get in the bed.”

“Keith.”

“I said _get in the bed, Shiro_. Where else are you gonna sleep tonight?”

His first though was that, of course, Keith’s bed was now empty – but remembering what has surpassed there hours before, he scrapped that idea.

The last of his patience left him in a large exhalation and he gave in, sliding inside the covers. Keith radiated warmth underneath the sheets. Shiro propped up on an elbow and hand beneath his head, taking in the sight of the paladin whom he harbored…‘interest’ in.

Keith rolled over suddenly, facing Shiro and tucked in tightly to his chest, gazing up at him.

“Keith, why are you wearing my shirt?”

“It smells like you.” _Lord have mercy._ “So do your sheets. It all does in here.”

“And…you wanted to smell like me, too?”

“I want _more_ than that,” Slender fingers were tugging at the hemline of his shirt, the one _Shiro_ was wearing. “I want to smell like you, taste like you, have you taste me – “

“Tomorrow,” Shiro interrupted, trying to derail that dangerous train of thought. He clapped his free hand on her shoulder in a very leader-like fashion. “We’ll check with Coran to see if he’s found something. Anything we can learn about those Rux’Torovians could help us change you back to normal, or at least…ease your discomfort.”

Nimble and quick, she slid out from under his hand and snuggled her face into Shiro’s chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“It’s not merely _discomfort_ ,” She whined, cheek smushed up against a pectoral. “I’m so fucking _horny_. Now hold me.”

“ _Keith –_ “

“ _Hold. Me._ ” She squeezed his midsection. She was certainly getting demanding.

The moment he complied, she let out a little mewl in glee, nuzzling into his broad chest. She’d definitely removed the bra, swells of her breasts felt easily through the stolen t-shirt.

Considering what he’d seen earlier today, this wasn’t so bad. Not terribly inappropriate for the leader of the team, right? It was just…cuddling? Comforting a team mate in her time of need. Very leader like. And he didn’t get anything out of it, oh no, his chest didn’t swell at the feel of her embrace and his heart didn’t thrum harder as he caught the scent of her from her ebony locks. Not like he’d dreamed of a situation like this the entire time he was imprisoned, helping him get through the long nights in agony after a vicious cage fight –

Aaaaaand she want grinding on his thigh.

“Keith, no.” He said quietly, feeling like he was scolding a puppy.

“I-I can’t help it,” Her voice was shallow and she sounded absolutely pathetic. “Please just, just let me and…and hold me.”

_Fine, Keith. You win._

He tried to push away responsible thoughts and just let her have at it. She just kept going. He'd lost track of how much time had passed. She sounded _miserable_.

She kept up the pace of her thrusts, whimpering with each stroke of her trembling core against Shiro’s leg. Shiro shushed her gently in what he hoped was a comforting manner, combing through her hair with his metallic fingers as she used him. It shouldn’t have been happening. But it was. And he’d finally just given in, at least to this much, if it quelled her burning longing.

He was surely pink right up to his ears.

Her gasps and grinds came more frequently, and a lithe hand was scrambling to find one of Shiro’s, tugging down to the meeting of sex and thigh.

“Please,” She begged, eyes squeezed shut and tugging her bottom lip harshly in her teeth. “I’m almost – I’m so close, b-but I just, need – just feel, _ah_ –  ” She placed his large hand over her mound and rocked into it, brows furrowing as she quickly realized she wasn’t finding the release as she sought it.

Shiro told himself this would never happen again, that he was doing the right thing, and curled two fingers into her weeping folds, pressing his thumb to her clit and rubbing.

She cried out with fingers clawing into Shiro’s back, grinding down onto the fingers as Shiro thrust them up to meet her, circling his thumb, and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She was tight and hot around his fingers.

She came undone with a few more thrusts, orgasm rippling through like seismic waves. She rode the digits until her voice ran out and she went limp in his arms.

He removed his fingers from her gingerly, whipping the wetness on his already soaked pajama leg. He wrapped the arm around her again and pulled her close, breathing into her hair.

“Go to sleep, Keith.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Species Name: Terrarium Indespectus (Altean:_ nematomas roplys _)._

_Planet of Origin: Rux’Torov_

_Galaxy of Origin: GN-z11_

_Reptilian. Bipedal. Intelligence Level: Intermediate. Magical Capability: Intermediate._

_Originating from the arid planet Rux’Torov, Terrarium Indespectus (sng. - Rux’Torovian, pl. – Rux’Torovians) is a reptilian, scaled species, whom survived on speed, agility, and uncanny ability to shift the colors and tones of the flesh to quickly camouflage within surroundings, seeming to disappear or become invisible swiftly. This skill was thought to be developed to aid in hunting in the empty, sparse landscape of Rux’Torov where vegetation and other forms of shelter or cover, for hiding to stalk prey, was near non-existent._

_The planet Rux’Torov suffered some sort of catastrophic disaster, speculated to be a meteor, around -7262 Altean. Most of the species was eliminated, however an estimated 12-15% of the species fled the planet to one of three nearby moons, before the complete extinction of life on Rux’Torov._

_The surviving Terrarium Indespectus formed separate clans on each of the three Rux’Torovian moons. The first clan, on the nearest moon to the decimated planet, survived approximately 800 Altean years. Harsh, frigid climate on the moon was thought to have dwindled the population generationally until Terrarium Indespectus became extinct._

_The second clan, on the furthest moon from Rux’Torov, survived approximately 1300 Alteans years. Distance from Rux’Torov and therefore, closer proximity to the sun of the solar system (Delta-g5), is thought to have decimated the clan. Temperature were speculated to have been nearly 50% higher than the average climate on Rux’Torov._

_The third clan, situated on the central moon of Rux’Torov, is the only clan to have survived Rux’Torov’s evacuation past 2000 Altean years. The position of the moon in comparison to the system’s sun and the original planet Rux’Torov made its climate the most suitable for the survival of Terrarium Indespectus. It is also speculated that a larger portion of magically capable Terrarium Indespectus were amongst the clan to land of the central moon, more so than in the other two clans. With the aid of strong magic being bred through generations at a higher proportion to the original planet’s population, the third clan thrived, grew exponentially, and adapted._

_Though bearing many outward similarities to the original Terrarium Indespectus of Rux’Torov, this new population evolved with enough significance to be classified as its own branch of the species. See **Libidinosus Indespectus**._

 

Keith wasn’t sure if she’d ever before read so many long, scientific words in one go. Her head spun a bit. She looked away from the _Encyclopedia Totalia Universia_ page blown up on the view screen, to Coran and Allura standing nearby. The Altean man looked like he’d been hit by a bus; hair and moustache dishevelled, deep bags beneath his eyes. He hadn’t eaten or slept since Keith’s emergence from the recovery pod. He’d scrounged through every atlas and map and database the castle ship had. Rux’Torov’s galaxy, GN-z11, was so distant from Altea’s that it had barely been documented by the mighty Alteans. The encyclopedia piece he’d been able to find bore the best information they had on the lizardy species and its planet.

Silence had befallen the galley of the ship as Keith read the massive screen, Alteans awaiting her reaction with unease.

“We…landed on the central moon, then.” Keith shifted on her feet, pulling her crossed arms a little tighter across her chest.

“Yes,” the princess nodded, hands wringing together slowly despite her attempt at calm. “It is important to understand the origins of these creatures before one can understand the significance of how they evolved and the…” She searched for the best word, “ _Repercussions_ of that advancement. I have the second entry here.” Her fingers flew across the touchscreen podium, the first entry swiping away. “This entry describes what we believe has occurred to you, Keith. You…may wish to sit down.”

_That’s never a good sign._

Coran had a chair behind her before she could turn to fetch one. She sat delicately, nervous. Allura expanded the second page.

 

 _Species Name: Libidinosus Indespectus (Altean:_ nematomas gimdyti _)_

_Planet of Origin: Second moon of Rux’Torov (See **Terrarium Indespectus** )_

_Galaxy of Origin: GN-z11_

_Reptilian. Bipedal. Intelligence Level: Intermediate-Plus. Magical Capability: Advanced._

_The rapidly evolved and advanced sub species of Terrarium Indespectus, Libidinosus Indespectus have been considered slightly more intelligent and significantly more magically skilled than their ancestors. After fleeing to the middle of three moons of the planet Rux’Torov at its decimation, the clan that would become Libidinosus Indespectus possessed more magically able members per capita than normally found on their home planet. Magic was bred through generations much stronger, aiding in the astonishingly quick advancement and evolvement of the species. Original features of the species such as camouflage skill, speed, and agility remained relatively the same, however thanks to an increased magic wielding population, many advances and drastic changes occurred within a few thousand years._

_The most significant and impressive evolvement revolves around reproduction. The mostly female species (birth rates estimated at ¾ offspring being female) relied heavily on a structure of one male mating with multiple females. After conception and successful delivery by all female mates, the male was usually either slain by his mates or banished, thus eliminating a need for adult males post-reproduction. The rapidly evolving and magically skilled second moon clan solved this issue of random slaughter or disownment. Between scientific testing on remains of Libidinosus Indespectus and study of written histories, it is theorized that skilled magic bearers somehow created a concoction of magic that biologically changed males, down to a chromosomal level, into breedable females. The male would then breed again as a female with her own male mate, and produce her own offspring, widening the gene pool, and spurring population booms made of a strong next generation. This uncanny ability lead to a massive spike in the moon’s population, solving one of the few deficits to have befallen the species, leading to the creation of Libidinosus Indespectus as its own subclass of Terrarium Indespectus, estimated at -6800 Altean._

_Understanding the cultural and social dynamic of the original Terrarium Indespectus also clarifies the magnitude of this sex-changing ability. Female Terrarium Indespectus were known to breed often; death of young offspring very common in the harsh climate of the original planet Rux’Torov. With relocation to the second moon, the small clan needed to breed as rapidly as possible to survive as a species. With the sex-changing magic bolstering the number of breedable females, the population swelled quickly, and frequent copulation itself became seemingly genetically ingrained in the new Libidinosus Indespectus; mate as often and as much as possible, with numerous partners. Therefore, females birthed many children with each mate before his change to female._

_As far as the limited gathered evidence suggests, there is no known reversal to this genetic manipulation. No logical reasoning for such a reversal exists in the mating structure of the Libidinosus Indespectus._

 

The galley was silent for a terribly, painfully long time.

It took a few rounds of rereading before the weight of the info began to sink in.

“Keith, I give you my deepest condolences.” Allura looked solemn, speaking as soothingly as she could muster, placing a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We will do all we can to help you through this matter. Should you need anything at all, please to not hesitate to ask.” The corners of her mouth pricked up in a small, hopeful smile. “I do bring news on a brighter note, as well. The nearest galaxy contains a planet known as Ilkatarr. As I remember it all those years ago, it was a well known stop for every sort of alien crossing this side of space. Bit of a trading post, you might say. Treasures and life forms from across the known universe. If it is still as prosperous and plentiful, it has a fair shot of aiding us in finding a way to reverse your change.” She leaned closer, smile expanding and throwing Keith a grin. “Also a great spot to pick out some clothing that is more to date, yes?”

Despite the weight of fear still lingering, Keith did manage to meet her in smiling a bit herself. “You want to take me…clothes shopping, Princess?”

The last of Allura’s façade escaped. “Oh wouldn’t it be grand! A girl’s day shopping for gorgeous new attire! We’ll drag Pidge along too – though I’m not sure if she’d really enjoy it, come again…perhaps not. Just the two of us then! Let the boys look for old dusty spell books and things. Just you and I, shopping, what do you say?” She looked to be almost bursting at the seams.

As much as that was _not_ Keith’s cup of tea, she did currently own a pitifully tiny amount of (non ass revealing) things to wear, à la Allura’s closet. She’d even tried wearing her normal ‘boy’ clothes, but her new bust made her regular t-shirt ride up to expose her belly, and she couldn’t get her black jeans on over the swell of her hips. Begrudgingly, Keith agreed to Allura’s offer, instantly earning an organ crushing hug from the Princess.

“I’ll input the coordinates immediately for a wormhole. You inform the others of our little outing, Keith. And Coran?”

The advisor’s eyes flashed to her, an eyelid twitching.

“Go now, take a nap.”

He sobbed with joy.

 

Donning a new black undersuit, one not burned open at the abdomen, Keith dressed in her familiar paladin armor. Fortunate that the armor would morph to fit any sized paladin, as seen with Hunk, the white and red chestplate and thigh guards had no trouble shifting to fit Keith’s newly endowed silhouette with ease. If only the rest of her previous wardrobe was so accommodating.

She met the other paladins in the flight bay, finalizing the ‘mission’ 's details with the princess before departing.

No one else was wearing their armor.

“Did I miss something?” Keith questioned as she neared the others, bringing the focus of the group to her. Lance’s dumbstruck expression caught her eye, eyes bulged out and seemingly impressed at the newly shaped chestpiece and accentuation of her little waist by the tight black suit.

“Oh, Keith,” The princess addressed her. “It seems my first estimations of Ilkatarr’s atmosphere were incorrect. You won’t need your suit or helmet to breath once we land. As well, dear Pidge has pointed out that we aren’t entirely certain of Galran presence in this system. We would be easily recognized if we wore of paladin armor, or even took the lions to land on the surface. We shall land with the castle ship itself; it has enough cloaking mechanisms to blend in.” She smiled. “It would be best for you to change back into normal clothing.”

Keith sighed, “I don’t have any; you’re taking me shopping, remember?” She fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable with five pairs of eyes inspecting the new fit of her suit. “My armor’s the only thing I have that fits.”

“Can’t you just take off the armor bits and wear the undersuit?” Hunk suggested.

Keith’s eyes lit up. Allura gasped, “Why, that’s a fantastic idea Hunk! That would certainly work, until we find you something _prettier_ , of course, but for now - !”

Hey, it was doable, at least. Keith ducked out of the flight bay to remove the paladin armor. She’d toss on her regular racer jacket, though it was too big, just for comfort’s sake. She toed on the strange pair of espadrille-like Altean footwear Allura had lent her (anything was better than sliding around the metal floors in sock feet looking like Bambi on ice). Within minutes, the castle ship was landing on Ilkatarr’s surface.

With the castle cloaked to blend in with the rough mountainous scape, the princess and paladins trekked a rocky path to a massive, sprawling mountainside bazaar. The few permanent buildings looked absolutely ancient, scarred and chipped and worn by the wind but apparently sturdy enough to last through the ages. They dotted around the edges of the rambling market place while less permanent tents and stalls were scattered in twisting rows in every direction. The high spurt of a purplelish liquid geyser could be seen far in the dusty distance, from what Keith assumed was some sort of town square fountain feature.

Allura gathered them together for instruction. “Alright paladins, one last review. I take Keith down the western side, the closest to the cliff’s edge. Unless they’ve changed things around in 10 000 years, that’s primarily wear apparel and personal goods are sold. I’d suggest the four of you divide into duos, one team head east and the other up the center. You’re looking for spell books, tomes, magical items, even histories that relate to the Rux’Torov. Don’t be afraid to ask around, this market is a meeting point of thousands of species, someone may be able to help. Just don’t speak with any Fqrtzulz, the small red wet looking things; they get angry easily, may try to set you on fire. Oh, or Dylyxsyx, the furry goat-like creatures. They can pierce you with a look and suck your brain out your ear without your notice.”

“ _Appealing._ ” Pidge rolled her eyes, and the group split up.

Keith was grabbed by the arm and drug away swiftly by a suddenly giddy Allura, towards a rambling aisle of dark cloths, glittering jewels and bartering. Lance watched her ass intently as she struggled to keep up, tight black bodysuit hugging all the right nooks and crannies –

“ _Lance,_ ” He felt a hard tug on his own arm, Hunk’s voice faintly registered in the back of his mind as he drooled. “C’mon buddy, big market to cover, let’s go.”

 

 _I am hopeless. I am completely fucked. I’ll never leave my room again cause I’ll be fucking naked for the rest of my life._ Needless to say, Keith didn’t think things were going well. Allura was having an absolute ball, picking up garment after garment, squealing, pressing them to Keith’s body to estimate a fit. These were the strangest clothes Keith had ever seen, which wasn’t completely unexpected since they were from species and cultures around the universe. The moment she’d pick something up and think she knew what it was, _ah, a long dress? Ok, simple._ , Allura would quickly inform her it was actually the undergarments for a giant slimy alien creature and wouldn’t be of any use.

Worse yet, the only items that might possible fit a humanoid shape were apparently from creatures whom wore very, very little. Keith would be decked out in a life time supply of alien lingerie by the time Allura was done.

Keith was shoved into the umpteenth changing stall of the day, a pile of bra and panty like garments on a small bench behind her. She wore one now, a rather normal looking bra, sturdy, supportive, covered with a fine white lace with hints of pink at each strap and seam. It fit marvelously better than the hand-me-down from Allura, cupping and framing Keith’s breasts without any overspill. A matching lace thong came with it.

Allura shrieked like a boiling tea kettle. “It’s absolutely adorable!”

That’s…probably not the word any of the _male_ team members would use. The purpled hickey on her right breast agreed.

 

“So then I said, y’know, like, I don’t what to be a one night stand, yeah? And then Keith says, I shit you not man, ‘ _It’s still day time.’_ Like what, she thought it didn’t count ‘cause it wasn’t at night? Or was she just being coy? God, either way, that was it, done deal right there, I was getting _laid_.”

“Except you didn’t.” Hunk knelt down and paroozed a dusty trunk full of ancient looking scrolls and tomes, only half listening, letting Lance ramble on about his sexual conquests.

Lance pinched two fingers nearly together and shoved them in Hunk’s face. “I was this close, man. _This close._ Had my dick out and everything.”

“Thanks for that picture, it will haunt me forever.”

Lance wore a shit eating grin, proud of himself. “You find anything yet?”

“Not that I can read, no.” Hunk closed the trunk, standing and dusting off the legs of his pants. “There’s gotta be a thousand different alphabets and languages out here. What we want could be right under our noses but we’d never know.”

“Yeah, Keith’s probably screwed.”

“Dude.”

“What? Hey, what’s so bad about Keith being a chick anyhow? She’s just…a girl. A very horny one at that, even better, but just a girl. She hasn’t grown a third arm, she’s not dying or suffering excruciating pain, so who cares? What’s the big deal if we can’t turn her back?”

“You’re just glad ‘cause you wouldn’t admit to yourself you liked Keith as a guy. ‘Specially now that she throws herself at you as a chick. Now you get to act all ‘no homo’ again.”

“Me? Pffft, naw. Boy Keith? Me? I’m all about the tits, Hunk, c’mon. What would I see in Keith as a guy? Tits, Hunk, round, squishy, glorious _tits_.”

Hunk walked off without him.

 

Shiro carried the large, heavy box filled with magical trinkets and doodads Pidge picked up along the way. Without being able to communicate with the vendors about their use, she resorted to buying everything and crossing her fingers that something would work.

It had been relatively quiet between the two paladins, the large, noisy swarms of alien shoppers they weaved around drowning out most chances for conversation.

“You tried to get with Keith, didn’t you.”

Shiro nearly dropped the box. “Uh, pardon?”

She turned to him with a knowing grin. “You carried her down the hall like a caveman. And Lance says that was right after he – “

“ _Alright_ , that’s enough.” He readjusted his grip on the box. “It’s not…like that. And what I did between Lance and Keith…it was a misunderstanding, and I owe Lance an apology.”

“You still stole Keith away. Gonna finish what Lance started?”

Shiro wouldn’t say a word, stupefied by the conversation. _You don’t have to answer. You don’t have to answer…_

“Jealousy’s normal, y’know.”

Again with the jealousy! Was he that easy to read? Had he failed that badly at hiding his feelings for Keith? Carrying her off like that was a bit of a giveaway, wasn’t it…

Another gizmo was tossed into the box, weighing it down significantly. Shiro readjusted yet again.

“I think that’s enough stuff.” Shiro grunted.

“Fine, I’ll stop buying stuff. Maybe it’s all junk and Keith will be a girl forever. Someday you might finally get some tail – “

“ _Pidge._ ” He was flushed completely pink.

 

Keith was bouncing, ready to leave the split second Allura gave the word. They’d finally stumbled across a vendor in one of the ancient stone stores selling pants. Like sweatpants or joggers by Earthen standards, the pants were stretchy, comfortable, a bit tight on the ass and loose everywhere else, but the best thing Keith had seen all day. She bought all three pairs the vendor had displayed, much to Allura’s disdain. _Of all the cute things I’ve shown you, Keith! Really? One pair would suffice…_

To keep the princess happy, Keith had to agree to an absolutely scandalous looking garment made of hardly more than strings. Allura insisted it was high fashion sleepwear on Altea. Keith wondered what _she_ wore to bed.

There was a tug at Keith’s elbow, the touch immediately sending electric shocks up her arm. The tickling in her lower gut flared again before she’d even turned to see none other than Lance at her side, attempting to pull her away. _Wasn’t he supposed to be - ? This place is enormous -_

“C’mon, I found something cool! You gotta see! Hey Princess, I’m stealing Keith!”

Keith looked quickly to the Altean, barely managing to hand over the items in her hands before being drug away. Allura hadn’t had a chance to argue.

“What are you doing here, Lance? You’re supposed to be searching for –  where’s Hunk?”

“Lost him. Being a buzzkill. C’mon, you’re so slow!” He weaved through bustling crowds of every sized alien, grip sliding down to Keith’s wrist as he pulled her behind him. They weaved through aisle after aisle, circling past stalls that looked similar yet not; it was hard to tell before turning and switching aisles again. Had they passed that store before? Keith wondered if Lance was purposely trying to make her lose her bearings.

At last, he’d drug her to one of the edges of the bazaar, heading straight for the narrow gap between two of the ancient stone buildings. She’d barely stepped out of the blazing sunshine and into the shadows of the alley before her back was against the wall and a warm body pressed up to keep her there, a knee between her legs and hands braced on either side of her face.

“ _Hey_ ~ ” Lance jeered with a crooked smile, nose barely brushing hers. Their breaths mingled at the closeness. “See you took off your stupid jacket.”

Keith had removed it hours before and tied it around her waist as the temperature in the bazaar sweltered. “It’s a million degrees out here.” She breathed quietly, looking at his coy smirking lips.

His head ducked down, fingers grappling to pull down the tall neck of the black body suit and expose the flesh of her neck. His lips attached to her flesh, quickly nipping and sucking and lathering with his hot tongue.

She grabbed handfuls of his own jacket. “ _Lance,_ ” she groaned, “I _just_ got it under control – ” Of course by ‘it’ she meant the raging heat and spine tingling rolls of sensation surging from her groin. Without any male team mates gaping at her and the blazing sun beating down the past few hours, Keith had managed to dampen her untameable horniness, at least to a controllable level. Without even seeing him, at Lance’s very first touch her body had _known_ , and the raging urges began rapidly returning, telling her pounce on the nearest phallic object.

Lance ignored her plea, lips pulling off her neck roughly with a pop. “Mm, jacket covered your tits. Didn’t like that. But when ya took it off you moved it down to block your ass. Don’t like that either.” Keith wondered exactly how long ago Lance had ditched Hunk and had been watching her.

“I was finally feeling _okay_ ,” She growled, and his knee and thigh began a sinful rub to her groin. He pressed himself even closer, crushing her into the wall as she mewled. “ _Ngh_ , you selfish _prick_!”

He grasped her hips as they began thrusting on his leg without thought. “If you’re still hot, you should take off the bodysuit ~ “

“ _Lance!_ ”

A hand flew to the back of her neck, fumbling to find the zipper to the caging black suit. “Bet you’re awful sweaty under here, wet and glistening – ” The suit peeled off her shoulders, chest popping out as the suit dropped to her waist. Lance’s favorite black and red bra still held her tits, squeezing them tightly, damp with perspiration.

The suit was removed further until her hips and ass were free, racer jacket coming untied and dropping to the dusty ground. Simple grey panties were revealed, evidently wet with more than just sweat. She didn’t stop grinding her crotch on his leg.

He dropped his thigh away and she growled threateningly. “Just for a second, baby. It’s in the way, can’t get your suit off.” He tore the body suit down the rest of the way as quickly as he could, hearing a suspiciously pleased moan at his words. He stood again swiftly, replaced his leg and slapped a hand on Keith’s ass as she resumed her humping.

“Mm, did you like that, _baby?_ ” He mused. Keith nodded, breathless, focused on her grinding with her fat bottom lip gripped in her teeth.

Lance helped himself to her bosom, grasp tight on both breasts. She was almost slippery with perspiration, and he used this extra slide to push the bra up on her rib cage, naked tits slipping out beneath.

Lance’s knees buckled at the sight, nearly dropping Keith with a grunt. He resteadied them and filled both hands with Keith’s tits. They were pert and bouncy, just shy of filling his grasp perfectly, but hey, he’d heard he had big hands; they likely overflowed in Keith’s. With only a gentle squeeze, flesh was bulging out the gaps between his fingers, and Keith exhaled a moan. Lance made wide, rough circles with his thumbs over the entire breasts, pink nipples hardening deliciously before his eyes. His own colorful hickey stared up at him like a perfectly placed bow on a present. He had to really lean back and bend his spine down to suck a nipple into his mouth without pulling his thigh out from under Keith.

She was clinging to Lance’s back like a dangling man to the cliff’s edge. Her thrusting rhythm sped up on his thigh, her own wetness soaking through to his jeans. The friction from rough denim through her panties on her sex was incredible, but not enough. _Never enough_. She willed herself to let go of Lance with one hand, tucking it into her panties and stroking her clit.

She let out little hints of noise with each thrust and rub, and an extra gasp when Lance used his teeth. He’d switched adoration to the other breast, sucking on the rosy bud and squeezing the mound at the base.

His name was a mantra on her tongue, “Lance, _Lance_ …!”she cried in frustration. “I’m close, but I can’t – _oh!_ –f-finish, not enough…your mouth, _ah,_ m-move _down_ \- !”

He pulled away from her tits, licking his lips with a sly smirk. “Oh, _that’s_ how you want it? I got you, _baby,_ I’ll take care of you…”

His hands slid down the curves of her body as he knelt to his knees between shaking legs. Thin grey cotton was drenched in her juices, and he could smell her, heady and warm and _delicious._ He push her hand away from herself and tugged at the panties from the top. They pulled tightly against her mound, wet fabric outlining the folds beneath.

One hand on the inside of a thigh to keep her legs open, a finger drug lazily up the taunt wet material. Keith’s muscles clenched, wettened fingers now grasping her own breast, pinching her nipple as she watch Lance work.

With a troublesome chuckle, he began the kiss, keeping the tightened panties in place as he lathed her covered folds with the flat of his tongue. Keith’s free hand shot to his head and entangled in chestnut locks, pushing his face even closer to her groin with a groan.

 _Tease_ was the title for Lance. He nipped and sucked and hummed and _stroked_ with that tongue. Keith was going absolutely wild to feel such pleasure and adoration, such _stimulation,_ mind shrieking _Yes, YES, FINALLY!_ and yet…his tongue could only dip into her so far before the fabric restricted further entry. He sent her tumbling to the edge of release but held her back from jumping off. She was teetering dangerously. Her bottom lip would be swollen and bruised with how she bit into it to hold back from screaming.

With her hands tearing hair from his scalp and whines magnifying in volume, Lance finally nudged the panties aside and delved into her sex, uninhibited. He raised a hand to pinch at her clit while his tongue dove into her searing tightness. He tasted and slurped at her walls like a man dying of thirst.

Her thighs quivered around his face before seizing up, clenched like a vice around him. Waves of molten pleasure washed upon her like a tsunami, lighting shooting to the ends of every nerve. She bent at the waist, curling over him as he devoured her, feeling her fluids slipping past his tongue. He drank her in, breathing heavily though his nose as she quaked all over, hips gently rocking into his face.

When Keith’s cries and shivering lessened, Lance pulled away with a final kiss and stood, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He smirked like the cat that ate the canary, feathers still sticking from its mouth.

He caught her weakened form in his arms and held her tightly to him. She worked to catch her breath, numbness ebbing away leaving a tingling trail in every limb. She could feel the stiffness pressed between her legs, between _his_ legs, underneath her. He was hard and waiting beneath his jeans. When her jelly legs settled, she would drop to her knees and pay him back, he’d done an alarmingly good job –

 _“Laaaaaaaaaance, Keeeeeeeiiiiiiiith!”_ A hollering ran out it the distance, maybe some few aisles away in the bazaar. The duo stiffened. “ _Time to goooooo! Come out come out wherever you aaaaaaaare!”_

Lance had never wished to punch the living daylights out of Pidge. Until now.

Keith looked to Lance. “Help me dress, quickly.” Lance pouted out a plump bottom lip. “I’ll pay you back some other time, I promise.” Lance sighed and resigned to being blueballed again, helping pull Keith’s bodysuit back up her wobbly legs.

He’d nearly stepped back into the sunlight when he felt a gentle tug to the hood of his jacket. “Hey, wait.”

Barely hidden in the shade of the alley, Keith tugged Lance back for a kiss on the lips. They lingered there a moment, gentle, sweet, before Keith pulled away.

“We never, uh, managed to get in a proper kiss. Didn’t feel right.”

“Aw shucks, you’re getting mushy on me, _baby_.”

She shoved at his chest. “You’re still a pain in the ass.”

“Oh I’d love to be the pain in your ass – ” The second shove was harder as she trudged away.

Lance caught up again swiftly, and within a few rows of stalls they bumped into Shiro and Pidge and their huge box of stuff.

“Finally, we’ve been looking for you guys forever!” The green paladin scoffed. “Get lost and fall into a bedroom?”

Keith fidgeted uncomfortably, pulling her racer jacket a little more snugly around her. _Something like that._

Keith could feel Shiro’s eyes, but she wouldn’t look up to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This super long chapter is proudly presented by Mass Consumption of 'Fuzzy Peaches' & Neglecting Adult Responsibilities
> 
> Hello Kittens~  
> Chapter 4's naughty bit is dedicated to my wonderful reviewer 'Nana', whom always leaves me detailed paragraphs that have me blushing. Remember kittens, if you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments and I'll see what I can do ~ we're all here to have fun, I'd love to work in a special scene you're dying to read.
> 
> I've created a blog for my writing. Follow me @ sugarsweetrascal.tumblr.com to be notified of new chapters and new stories. Please like and reblog my work if you enjoy it to spread the love and have more kittens see it ~


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Hunk…how…how do you think people invented, like… _cheese_. Did they just…fuckin’… let the milk go bad and spread it on Ritz Bitz crackers?? Isn’t that crazy?”

“Lance, you’re drunk.”

A large bottle of nunavil sat almost empty on the floor, a small glass tipped over beside it. Lance was flaked out face up on the sunken round couch in the paladin’s lounge, Hunk knitting quietly on the couch seat across from the drunken display.

Why Lance had decided to gorge on the disgusting alien drink, Hunk wasn’t sure. Or where he’d found the bottle, for that matter. He had a feeling it was being used as therapeutic release, by the sounds of Lance’s story of getting left ‘unattended’ after his market place menagerie with Keith, but honestly Hunk tried very hard not to think of it. Or the gory details Lance had included.

“Did ya see Keith’s new pants?? Fucking _miracle_.” Lance slurred, grin spreading and eyes glassy as he gazed up to the ceiling. “So tight on that sweet ass. Like those ones girls used to wear, right?? That said _Juicy_ on the ass…cuz it sure fuckin’ is…”

“Well she seems to be wearing them for _training,_ ” Hunk tried to reason with his tanked amigo, “Don’t think she’s wearing them for your pleasure, Lance.”

“Hey man, you…you know what I just thought of?”

“….I’m sure I don’t know, Lance, you’re plastered – “

“ _Space_ _condoms,_ man.”

Hunk nearly dropped his whole row of stitches. “ _What?_ ”

“Seriously! Do aliens _make_ condoms? Do they come in, in like…human sizes? Shit, Hunk, I should have looked for some in that market yesterday –“

Okay, Hunk was surprised, but granted, a little impressed at Lance’s rather responsible drunken thought.

“You should ask the princess that one, Lance. I really don’t know.”

“I’m jus…jus’ sayin’, I don’t want no weird alien version of ‘the clap’ from Keith, y’know? Who knows wha’ was in that spell shit that hit her…fuckin’ horny alien magic. After I’m just gener…generously giving my dick for the cause, right? Jus’ trying to help a pal out.”

The entryway door slid open with a gentle whoosh from behind Hunk, and the lady of the hour stepped through. She wore a pair of her well-loved new sweat pants and a familiar black tshirt, now riding up her belly due to her cleavage. Her chest rose and fell with breaths a bit faster than normal, as she generally looked to be returning from a session of training she’d so missed over the past few days. Her hair was damp and slicked to her forehead. She brushed it to the side with a gloved hand, just as her eyes locked onto the flailed out body in her line of sight.

“Oh Lance, _thank God_ ,” she breathed, _Never thought I’d say that_, stepping lively to the dropped down floor portion the two paladins occupied. In a flash, she’d crawled up his laid out body, straddling his hips, grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and hauled his torso up from the cushions, mouth planting firmly on his.

Hunk finished his row with lightning speed and gathered his things without a word.

Keith was moaning high in her throat as she disconnected and re-positioned her lips again and again on Lance’s, his grin lazy and body like a ragdoll under her grip.

“Got – “ Kiss, “ -so hot training, got hot _everywhere_ – ” Smooch, “Couldn’t wait anymore, couldn’t finish a round, needed you, need something hard – “ Another rough kiss, but she was quickly realizing that her actions were one sided, as Lance hardly moved his own lips to meet her. He was pissed off his rocker, a pile of smiling, gooey putty in her hands.

She tried a few grinds with her groin on his, but he only giggled as if he’d been tickled.

“Are you – _drunk?”_ She shoved him down out of her grasp roughly, his back bouncing on the couch cushions and he garbled out a laugh. “You’re useless! I’m trying to _fuck_ _you_ Lance, Jesus! I need your stupid cock – ” Her voice caught, struck with the idea that had been frighteningly dreaded by the room’s other occupant.

Her head snapped to the side, eyes alight as they focused on Hunk. “ _\- now._ ”

Hunk had barely made it to the sliding door, freezing at the predator’s look.

Needles and half a scarf clattered to the floor as he booked it down the hall, Keith launching off the couch and flying after him.

“ _HUNK!”_  


 

“You’re positive, then, that it would be…possible?”

“With much certainty, I’m afraid. I’ve no records to prove such an occurrence, of course, but giving the nature of what the spell was _for_ …”

“I…I see. Regretfully, I believe you are correct in that hypothesis, Coran.” Allura combed a hand back through her long moonlight hair, tugging slightly in frustration with a defeated sigh. “With our current understanding of how to remedy her… _outbursts_ , it is bound to happen eventually, then, isn’t it?”

The two Alteans began to leave the bridge, heading towards the door side by side.

“I’m sure I’ve got something I could whip up; I shall have a look through my books. I may need to you to fetch ingredients from the stores.”

“Of course, Princess.”

A blood curdling scream surprised both of the Alteans, just as the bridge doors peeled open. From around a corner far down the hall came the yellow paladin, missing the corner and skidding into the wall before catching grip again and legging it towards them, still shrieking. He spared quick glances behind him like a victim in a horror movie, and soon the red paladin slid into the corner at break neck speed as well, flying down the hall, hot on Hunk’s tail.

“Coran!! Princess!! Help, she’s wild!! She’s _AFTER ME_ – ”

“ _GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!”_

Hunk dove between the Alteans, taking shelter behind the Princess and even yanking on Coran’s arm to pull him over as extra shielding.

Keith was there a moment later, hurling herself at the group like a wrecking ball to grab at Hunk hiding in the back. Grunts and snarls leaked from her throat like a rabid dog, mixed with pitiful sounding whimpers.

“Come here and _love me,_ you spineless – ”

“Keith!” Allura grabbed the frenzied girl by both arms, wrenching her away from her cowering team mate. “Are you _mad?_ What in the universe are you doing?!”

Keith was flushed and perspiring, high little moans on the end of each exhalation as her chest heaved in exertion. She looked straight through Allura towards her target of affection.

Hunk finally took his chance to escape, scrambling down the opposite hall as it circled back and disappeared. Keith lurched in Allura’s firm hold and whimpered pathetically as she watched him go.

“Come back! I _need_ you! _Hunk!”_

“Keith, this is absolutely ludicrous! This behavior is deplorable! Absolutely unacceptable! You cannot chase after a team mate like that!” Allura was stern and fierce like a frightening head mistress, and Keith’s muscles dropped a degree of tightness as she finally made eye contact with the princess.

“I – I can’t think, I can’t _breathe_ ,” she choked, breaths still heaving, words hardly making sentences or sense. “A f-f-flood of w-warmth, numbing, torture – _heat_ , I-I need it _released_.”

“Coran! Call for Shiro immediately!” Allura commanded over her shoulder, eyes never leaving Keith’s. “Get a hold of yourself, Keith! You are a paladin of Voltron! Defender of the universe! You cannot be threatening team members as we face annihilation by the Galran Empire! Pull your lustful self together!”

Keith gave another lurch in her grip and looked away desperately, and suddenly her eyes were set, pupils dilated.

She was glaring down Coran, eyes lidding as she licked her lips slowly. “ _Coran_ – “

“Leaving, leaving!!” He tripped over his own feet as he dashed back into the bridge.

“ _For the love of –_ “ Allura cursed as Keith jerked in her hold again, finally resigned that more force was needed. She twisted Keith’s arms behind her back and, with a bend and leg sweep, had the whimpering paladin face down on the cold floor, her own knee on Keith’s back, in an Altean self defense take down.

 

 _You’re jealous. Fine. Fine. Accept it, get over it. Done._ The nagging ache of something more gnawed at Shiro’s thoughts. _You wish it was you with Keith instead of Lance. You’ve been friends with Keith for years. If something was meant to happen, it would have happened by now, right? You’re captain of the team now, you’ve got responsibilities, so you’ve blown your last shot anyhow. Too late._

Of course, logical voice. Thank you for clearing that up.

_But what if it’s not too late? Keith was throwing herself at you. You want her, she wants you –_

She’s perfectly happy with Lance now.

_Didn’t seem like that in bed the other night…_

…I _saw_ them. They didn’t see me but I saw them. In the market. In that dirty alley on Ilkatarr. I wanted to look away. I couldn’t. Like watching a trainwreck. She doesn’t. Need. _Me._

_She’s the only thing you thought of all those nights in captivity. She kept you alive in those gladiator fights. She’s the only reason you kept on going._

Shiro sighed outwardly, a wretched noise, head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. The sheets still faintly smelled of her.

Maybe…you’re right. You’re right. I can…at least… _try_.

_Atta boy._

The blaring beep of an incoming com startled him out of his thoughts, Coran’s hurried voice announcing in the room and begging his assistance to the bridge, stat.

He hadn’t expected to find Keith face down and bent up like a pretzel beneath the princess. Despite her recent surprising changes, he also hadn’t expected Keith’s face to melt into bliss and moan out his name upon seeing him, as if staring at the face of God.

Allura spat out the situation briefly as Keith wriggled beneath her, eager at Shiro’s presence. She spoke of Keith’s preying upon all male occupants of the castle, without discrimination. She implored him, as leader of Team Voltron, to _deal_ with the offending member, as he saw fit. And she reminded him, with a wordless arch of the eye brow, of their private ‘discussion’, just the day before.

Oh. _Oh._

The discussion of the encyclopedia pages. What exactly the spell was for, and how it would likely affect Keith. How it explained her very sudden and out of character changes in action and attitude. And what Allura theorized would be the only way to dispel these changes, at least temporarily, and have Keith acting herself again.

Allura gave a curt nod with a knowing look, Keith unawares of their silent deal making. Shiro mirrored the nod, praying he wasn’t as blushed pink as he felt.

She was asking him – no, realistically, she was _commanding_ him - to lay with Keith.

 

The trek back to his quarters was a tricky one, what with a horned up Keith hanging off of him grappling at any piece of flesh she could paw at. He’d resorted early into the trip to just pick her up again, but she even made that more difficult. She tried wrapping herself around his front like a koala, but he knew that would end in her grinding her groin into him the whole way. He managed to wrangle her into a simple bridal carry, and soon she happily had both arms around his neck and was sucking his throat black and blue. Compromise.

She was at him with fervor the moment he set her down, bedroom door swishing shut behind them. Hands tugged his face down into a rabid kiss, all teeth and tongue and hot breath. He kept up as best he could, a hand cupping her face and the other at her waist, keeping her snug to him.

Her touch was everywhere, yanking at the hem of his shirt, the belt of his pants, and scraping against his buzzed short hair along the sides of his head. She was aware of him and nothing else. His name was moaned into his mouth.

“Shiro…” It was the sweetest noise he’d ever heard. “Please… _take me._ ”

He pulled down both of her hands, holding them firmly in his own with a tight squeeze, and leaned in to lay a long kiss on her forehead. Without a word, she was ushered to the bed.

Keith was on her knees, crawling into Shiro’s lap the moment she hit the mattress. She wasted no time in stripping off her sweaty black t-shirt. The bra beneath was her newest and nicest, the white lace with tints of pink found in the market; not that Shiro even knew of the too tight black and red bra (but Lance would certainly be jealous of missing the grand reveal). His eye caught the bloom of reddish purple upon her bosom. Without thought, his lips curled down in disappointment at the hickey. His large, warm hands cupped her chest in an increasingly familiar fashion for Keith.

“This is…”

“Lance.” She rolled her eyes with a naughty grin, scooting further into the seat of his lap until their groins met, lavishing the firm press of his hold around her tits. Her own hands darted behind her, undoing the bra clasps and tossing the bra to the floor with devilish speed. Her fingers curled around his neck as she quickly sat up taller on her knees and pulled his head down at the same time, face smushing into her breasts. “Go on then, make your own.”

He didn’t like the idea of purposely bruising her, but the temptation of competition was stronger, and without thought his teeth were grappling the swell of the unmarked breast. A happy moan escaped her, pressing her face into his hair and inhaling as she purred.

Soon he worked his own shirt off to match her and her fingers fell across him at once, a playful little scowl emerging as she bit the inside of her cheek.

“That’s not _fair._ ”

He hummed in question, teeth reattached now at her neck, bringing forth a trail of markings.

“You’re so broad and muscled, I couldn’t get an ounce of this no matter how hard I trained!” Keith’s fingers grazed over every chiseled line, the curves of his pecks, sloping down his abdomen to the nodules of an eight pack beneath the wear and tear of scars. It only served to excite her, dropping off her knees so that their crotched met again, and she began a slow, dirty grind.

“Would you prefer I put my shirt back- ”

“NO.”

His nose crinkled as he snickered, before his smirk melted into an open mouthed grunt as Keith’s hand slipped beneath the waistline of his pants, clutching him through his underwear.

He could see the rising desperation on her face. “This is taking too long, I need – “

“Keith, hey, _hey_ – ” he grasped her chin between two metallic fingers to look her in the eyes. “There’s no rush. You’re doing great; you were calmer, for a moment.”

“A moment’s over.” She licked her lips, pupils easily wider than mere moments before. “You’re straining to break loose, here.” She gave his member a delicious squeeze. “ _I want it._ ”

With her eager help, his pants were undone and pulled away. He moved to do the same with her beloved joggers, quickly unveiling a wickedly naughty pair of panties beneath. A black, stringy, sinful thing, one of Allura’s choices and personal favorites. Only a small patch of fabric hid the delights of Keith’s mound, most of the garment a web of elastic straps pulling tight as they criss-crossed from hip to groin.

A large hand hovered behind her, a finger wedging beneath a strap, pulling it outwards and releasing. It snapped against Keith’s ass and she let out a yip at the sting. Shiro chuckled. He liked these panties. This would be fun.

She planted her lips on his, and could feel his smile against her lips and she worked to wipe it right off his face, grasping a hand around his clothed cock again and giving a long stroke.

Keith’s impatience was mounting further, hand quickening on his covered member. More and more little grunts and noises escaped into his mouth as her hand helped him to complete firmness beneath the tight fabric. Her horniness was building to unruly highs yet again, and Shiro gently nudged her to lay down on her back.

She pulled off of his mouth. “No, wanna ride you.”

He paused. “I…don’t think that’s a good idea. Not for the first time.” He pushed her down somewhat firmly as she made to retaliate.

She was forgetting that despite whatever penetrative experience she may have had before now, those times were not in female form. And likely not with Shiro’s…girth.

He crawled over her body, fitting himself snuggly between bent knees like the perfect puzzle piece and, with one hand, tugged down his boxerbriefs, cock springing free against her belly. Her eyes widened.

“That’s – you’re –  ” she stammered, staring at it like it threatened her life. He let out a nervous chuckle.

“ _‘That’s not fair’_ ?” he repeated her earlier statement in jest, and she finally looked to him.

Despite the moment of doubt, she quickly returned to impatient lust, hands flying down to grasp the impressive length in the flesh. Pink roared in her cheeks and flushed down her chest as she stared at him with dewy eyes. “I want it. I don’t care if it hurts, Shiro, ram it in if you have to – ”

A finger was suddenly tracing the scrap of cloth covering her folds, and she keened, bucking her hips into the touch.

 The black material was soaked through with her wetness, which came as a thankful relief to Shiro. It would make things…easier.

His fingers pressed into the clothed folds experimentally, thumb reaching higher to press her sheathed little pearl of nerves. She gasped as a jolt of electricity flew down her legs, and she quickly crossed them at the ankles behind the small of his back, pulling him tightly to her.

Her hands left his cock to grapple his shoulders, peering down between them as his fingers brushed the panties aside and entered her one at a time. A last effort to relax and wet her.

Ah, as he suspected. He thought he’d felt it that night she’d first come to him. A distinct tightness around the digits that differed from her searing walls. A small grin graced his lips and the sheer selfish thought that this meant he’d beaten Lance to get here. Was he smug? Just a tad.

A colorful string of curses left her in a whimper. “If you don’t fuck me right now, _I will cut off your dick and do it myself_.”

He withdrew the fingers with a chuckle and pulled his hips back, cock slipping down from her belly to her groin. He grasped his length and gave a few lazy strokes with his wetted fingers wrapped around, pulling off the panties with his other hand. He lined himself up to her weeping folds. Keith, ever impatient, began grinding down in an attempt to impale herself all the quicker on him, but a firm hand pressed her hip into the mattress.

The tip of him grazed her, barely pressing in and staying there, rubbing up and down, teasing, torturing. She let out a frustrated grunt, both hands reaching down to grab him by the ass and attempt to force him forward. It didn’t work, but served to make Shiro grin playfully and finally push inside a few inches.

Keith’s head tipped back, black hair spilled around her and a breathy moan escaping at the feeling of him, wide and stretching and hot. Shiro felt the slight impediment to entry, like a warning, and watched Keith’s face carefully as he pressed onwards through it. A whine escaped her as she felt a quick aching throb of pain she could not place, but her mind was heady and swirling with the joyous sensation of being _filled_ , so she ignored the already waning discomfort with a moan of his name.

Shiro stopped around half way in, testing the waters of how much Keith’s feminine frame could hold. Despite the gasps and groans and mewls spilling from her lips, he doubted she was ready to handle anymore as her crossed ankles pressed into his ass, spurring him further inside. He gave way another smidge and Keith gasped like the air had been forced from her lungs.

“Keith,” He held himself close to her, torsos flush together, braced on his elbows at either side of her head. Their noses barely grazed. “Talk to me.”

“Big,” She managed to grunt, eyes squeezed shut loosening to stare into his, half lidded. “So full…of you. I-I can’t believe it.” He inched a hand closer and she nuzzled into his palm. “Move.” The gentle voice still commanded with power.

He drew his hips back with a languid movement and slid gently into the warmth. Keith bit her lip with a hum, and he drew back to repeat.

Her sheath was a moist, burning vice around him, so tight around the girth of his cock that any other girl may have teared up or asked for more time to adjust. But not Keith, no no, of course not. That strange alien thirst was being quenched at last and gave no time for dallying. She begged him to pound into her.

He met her lips as his thrusts continued, slowly gaining speed and adding more of his cock inch by inch. Her throat tore out noises with each jolt of her body his entry made. Her breasts bounced with each thrust until a metallic hand lowered to grasp one, squeezing deliciously. Keith released an extravagant cry.

Before long Shiro was surprised to find himself completely inside of her, balls grazing the swell of her ass. Her moans had increased in volume, between mutterings of _Yes_ and _Oh_ and _More_. She wanted more? Well, then, who was he to deny her?

He sat up quickly, each of his hands grabbing a leg from around him, at the knee. He shucked them over his shoulders and pressed downwards and over her, folding Keith in two and entering with added depth.

She positively howled.

He leaned down low again, covering her body with his own once more and he pistoned into her. She wailed with each thrust, knees pressed into her shoulders by two strong hands.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Was quickly becoming her word of choice, repeated like a prayer as he delved into her without mercy. The sound of slapping skin and wet sliding was deafening between their panted breaths. Keith shot a hand down to herself, massaging her clit as her toes curled and cramped and her vision started blurring.

Shiro felt a curling in his belly, hot and tightening more with each thrust. He felt himself throbbing against her tight walls. “K-Keith, I’m getting–”

“Stay, inside.” She gasped, hand rubbing faster and more erratically.

“Wh…what?”

“Come inside me, Shiro. D-Don’t pull out.” She keened, moans growing higher in pitch. “Fill me. W-Want to feel it deep inside, hot and full. Fill me. Bursting full ‘til it drips down m-my legs. Fill me with your cum, I-I want to be full – AH!”

Her entire form trembled as she came, one hand gripped into the meat of his bicep with sharp nails while the other seized against her clit. Her hips rolled on his cock. Her muscles clenched and spasmed around his swollen cock and within moments he was also seeing stars.

Thick ropes of cum burst into her, hot and messy and _deep_ , everything she wanted. Shiro’s hips thrust messily as he emptied inside of her, balls tight, her own watery fluids seeping around him and dripping onto the sheets. They both gasped to catch their breath, suddenly too little air between them.

He became aware of her fingertips quivering in his hair, and lips met his once more. He sucked her tongue into his mouth as they both came down from the high of sex, and he made to slip out of her.

“No,” She broke the kiss with a desperate gasped plea, two hands on his ass, keeping him pressed tightly to her. “Don’t. Stay inside, keep it in.”

“Keith…?” He gave a questioning look.

“I’m so full of you. Don’t pull out. Stay.” She gently laid a hand on her lower abdomen, as if she could feel him and his deposit of fluid from the outside.

He managed to lay down with her, softened but still sheathed inside her. He combed through her hair and held her tightly as she drifted into sleep. He’d have loved to join her, but his mind was now buzzing and filled with concern at the girl’s strange demands. They sounded… _risky._

He needed to speak with Allura about this.

After a good length of time had passed and he was sure Keith wouldn’t wake, he slowly slipped himself out of her. A trail of cum followed, and though he wanted nothing more than to clean it away, he had a feeling she’d be wanting to see it in the morning. He pulled off the bed to clean himself up before dressing somewhat decently and tip toeing to the door.

Shiro slipped out quietly into the hall, eyes lingering on Keith’s sleeping form until the door whooshed shut. He turned and nearly shrieked as none other than Allura was merely feet away, as if waiting for him.

“Sorry to have startled you, Shiro.” She didn’t look very sorry at all. She looked quite stern in fact, face set, worrying over something held between both hands.

“It’s fine, Princess. I was actually coming to see y – ”

“Yes well, I knew you would. So I’ve saved you the trip. Here,” she thrust the contents of her palm into his, a glass vial filled with faintly greenish translucent liquid, corked at the top.

“This is – ”

“Something I made, yes. An old Altean recipe. Give Keith a drop after copulation, every time. No skipping. Within twenty four hours, but sooner is best.”

“So then this is – ”

“A contraceptive serum, yes.” She had an answer for all of his questions. Her eyes were set with an extra sternness, lips pursed. “This is of utmost importance, Shiro. Your… _mating_ with Keith is the only way to keep her level headed. You will never form Voltron if she is crazed and threatening to her fellow paladins as she was today. However, the consequences of this… _satiation_ are just as dire. Keith falling with child would bring grave danger upon herself and the entire team. We’ve no means of raising or protecting a child here; we are at war on the cusp of universal destruction!”

“I agree, princess. Wholeheartedly.” He attempted to calm her from her tirade, hands out in front of himself. “I will ensure she has the serum each time. You have my word.”

“Even if she does not want it.” Allura added with a warning look. “I’ve reason to believe the _instincts_ connected to this magic will begin to set in, and Keith may genuinely wish to become pregnant. Sneak the droplet into her drink, force it upon her, I don’t care, Shiro _._ ”

 _Already happening,_ he thought grievously, before thanking Allura and tucking back into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, kittens, I've had a hell of a week. There was a fair bit of alcohol involved while writing this chapter, let me tell ya'.
> 
> Lady Keith's got a bit of a breeding kink? ;) for you, Touka, though it was an idea I'd considered before~
> 
> Remember to send in any ideas/recommendations in as a comment! I'm coming towards the end of what I had preplanned out for this story and I don't really have any definite end in mind, so?? If you've got something you'd like to see just fire away! More fun for everyone!
> 
> Follow sugarsweetrascal@tumblr.com for updates and new fics, ask box always open for suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

 “Do you think Shiro will look at me differently now that we’ve fucked?”

“I’m great Keith, thanks for asking. Good morning to you too.” The littlest paladin deadpanned, glaring at Keith from across the table. She paused in her scrolling through a datapad enough to give Keith a look that said _I didn’t need to know that._

“Sorry.” Keith looked down, stabbing a spoon in her plate of breakfast goo.

“Are you really asking for relationship advice, here?” Pidge sighed and rolled her eyes, appetite already lost. “You know girl talk’s not exactly my forte.”

Keith looked up again with a small smile. “I like your version better, to be honest. Allura’s is a bit…”

“Frilly? Hyper-feminine? Pink, if words could have a color?”

Keith nodded. Pidge actually snorted a laugh.

“Yeah, I feel you on that one. Fine. How much we talkin’ here,  _Dear Abby_ column one liners, or full on ‘Dr. Phil Please Fix My Whole Life’? You know we have a mission later.”

“Do you, uh,” Keith began. “Do you think Shiro will look at me…you know, differently? People fuck, right? They just do. All the time. That doesn’t change why we’re here. I’m still part of the team. I’m the right hand of Voltron, I mean, I hold the sword – ”

“Woah there, cowgirl. Slow it down.” Pidge began pointing with her spoon like a maestro in the orchestra pit. “Short answer is yes. If you fucked, he’s literally seen you _differently._ Butt naked I assume. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing. You could _make it_ a bad thing if you over think it and start acting weird about it. So don’t do that.”

More than a fair smattering of blush had danced over Keith’s cheeks. “How do I…not make it weird?”

“I don’t know, be yourself? Shit son, I’m just spouting crap I remember from Oprah and Gilmore Girls here.” Pidge rose from her chair, datapad tucked under an arm, and picked up her tray of hardly touched goo to be tossed out. “Look, everyone here knows you’ve got alien horn brain right now. I think we all expect a certain level of un-Keithy-ness from you. But try to act normal otherwise. Do shit recklessly, squabble with Lance, y’know, the usual. If you need a quick shag here or there to keep your sex drive under control, so be it. If you start acting weird about it, _that’s_ when you fuck us all over. Gotta stay focused to make the big robot, remember?”

Pidge’s _delicate_ advice was actually pretty helpful, and certainly made Keith feel a bit more at ease.

Keith swallowed. “Right. So, about…Lance.”

“Tall, dark, loves your new rack. Talks about it more than necessary.  What else you wanna know?”

Keith pushed her breakfast tray to the side and leaned onto the table, folding her arms and lying her head on them, gazing at Pidge. “I’m not really being…fair, am I? To Lance. To either of them.”

“Cuz you’re doin’ them both?” Keith nodded, turning her head into her arms, abashed. “Again, we all know you’ve got super alien urges right now, no one’s shocked anymore when you fling yourself at the nearest phallus. Well, Hunk may need some therapy after yesterday, but, y’know, other than that. If you didn’t make an agreement to monogamy with either of them, I’d say its fair game.”

A groan could be faintly heard through Keith’s folded arms, followed by a mumble that sounded like “Feelings are hard, this is stupid”.

Pidge patted Keith's back in a mockingly gentle fashion. “Really starting to miss that desolate cabin in the desert, huh?”

 

The afternoon’s mission was one often performed when the ship entered this particular quadrant. A small, watery planet nearby served as a fair trading post and safe place to land and refill the ship’s supplies. Galran presence was unfortunately escalating in this galaxy, so the paladins would have to be extra careful when out of the ship.

Keith had spent the morning training to keep her mind busy, despite the sore muscles and slightly altered gait from last night’s activities. She struggled to put away the thoughts of Shiro. How his limbs moved around her, all the pleasured expressions of his face, the deep seated ache he’d left between her legs. Worst of these nagging memories were the filthy words that had spilled from her own mouth. _Fill me with your cum, I want to be full._ Christ.

She left the training floor after thoroughly stabbing her feelings into the fighting droids. Freshly showered, dried, and dressed in her last clean pair of pants, Keith headed for the galley, a bit early to meet the team and review the routine plan for the mission.

After living alone in the desert to fend for herself, Keith was rather skilled at sensing when she was _not_ alone. Though no other footsteps sounded behind her, she felt the prickling sense of someone shadowing closely behind, likely about to jump out and surprise her. She stopped her stride abruptly and turned on a dime to face her follower.

Lance nearly crashed into her head on, releasing a yelp of alarm.

“Were you trying to sneak up on me?” She gave a hint of a satisfied smirk.                        

“How did you _know?_ I was dead quiet. Like a _ninja._ ” Lance whined, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets with a childish pout.

“You’re a very poor ninja.”

“Oh yeah? You think you could do better??”

“I just did, didn’t I?”

Lance raised a finger, mouth opened to retort and stopped dead, busted. The hand wedged back into his pocket.

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith crossed her arms.

He perked up at that, remembering what his super sneaky plan had been for.

Lance had awoken that morning half dead from the hangover, other half actively dying of regret and self-loathing. Keith had literally _jumped_ on him looking for a go, and he’d been too plastered to function. Upset about missing a golden opportunity, Lance swore up and down to never drink space booze again, lest he miss out on even more tail.

Lance cleared his throat. “So I’ve been thinking…”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Could you just - NOT?!” she snickered quietly at his flustered expression. He curled his hands into his fists beside him, like a child in tantrum. She half expected him to stomp a foot to go with it. “How are you so with it today anyway, huh? Where’s the snark coming from?! I like you better when you’re horny and crazy! Why aren’t you horny and crazy?!”

Ah, right. Lance wouldn’t have noticed the ‘cool down’ period Keith seemed to experience after each release. She’d gained a few hours of peace after riding Shiro’s fingers, about half a day after the alley way rendez-vous, and Keith’s very recent full on fucking left her properly satisfied, for who knows how much longer. A whole day perhaps? Shit, she could return to being a functional person if she got that long a break without rutting on something.

She stepped closer to him offensively. “Maybe you’re not the only one I get my kicks with, _Lance._ ”

He matched her step. “What, you trying to make me jealous?”

“I’m just answering your stupid question!”

“Fine! Stop being horny! If you’re finally not _busy_ moaning to get yourself off, then you can finally _pay me back!_ ”

“Lover’s quarrel?”

Both paladin’s chirped out in surprise, realizing abruptly that the real ninja of the castle ship was Coran. Neither had noticed his arrival at all, yet there he was, standing patiently in the hallway just feet away, hands held behind him with a friendly smile beneath his moustache. How long he’d been there or how much he’d heard, neither could know.

“The joys of youth, I remember them well!” Coran began in a dreamy voice, while both hands emerged from behind him to clamp down on the shoulder of each paladin, a stern grip that betrayed his lilty voice. “Though I bargain mine wasn’t as exciting as yours! Ah, to be young and reckless!”

His authoritative grip steered the two forward as he followed close behind, like a teacher pushing two fighting children to the principal’s office.

“We really must be getting to the galley, paladins, must discuss the plan of action! Tally ho, come on, let’s move it!”

 

The routine supply run, incidentally, did not turn out so routine. No major catastrophes occurred, but the gathering and loading of supplies took significantly longer than expected. Galran surveillance had most definitely increased in the quadrant, and the paladins found themselves ducking and stealthing around each outcropping of rock and sand knowl of the watery planet’s few islands. Not the easiest supply run they’d ever made, taking a fair amount longer to complete than planned, but the team managed to get back to the camouflaged castle ship with their stuff in tow, seemingly undetected.

Keith was especially pissed. She’d hoped to use this mission to dig around for more information on the spell. The island trading post had very little compared to the rambling bazaar of Ilkatarr, but anywhere with an influx of species buying and selling from across the universe held a chance to carry the knowledge she sought. But _no_ , they’d barely haggled over their first barrel of engine fuel when that first Galran fighter zoomed by, low to the ground, patrolling. Keith wanted to tear it out of the air with her bare hands, barely held back from making a scene by Hunk’s strong grip on her collar.

Pidge seemed to read the look on Keith’s face as they walked up the gang plank of the disguised castle ship. She set a knowing hand to Keith’s arm. “I know, compadre, you wanted to look around. I had a quick peek at that rack of papers in the back of the hut. Didn’t see anything useful, if it makes you feel any better.”

Keith mumbled out a ‘thank you’ as they entered the ship. It lifted off the planet hastily and burst out of the start system.

 

Lance leaned back in the pilot’s seat of blue, still parked in the lion’s hangar, staring at the ceiling with hands behind his head. They’d done so much landing with the castle ship itself, it must have been a week since he’d paid Blue a visit. Had he even been out here since all this crazy Keith business went down? Last time he’d been in this pilot’s seat was likely the frenzied retreat from the moon of Rux’Torov, the start of this whole mad shit storm.

“Blue, you’ve got a _lot_ to catch up on.” He whistled under his breath, giving the arm of the chair a gentle pat.

“You talk to her out loud?”

Lance nearly leaped out of the chair, eyes darting wildly for the source of the voice. Ah. _Of course_ he’d left the lift gate open behind him. Keith stared up at him through the lion’s open mouth, taking a few steps inside.

“How did you know I’d be here?” He pouted at his easy discovery.

“Everyone knows you come here to sulk.”

“I don’t _sulk,_ I just appreciate time alone. Hangin’ with my best girl.” He felt Blue purr happily in his mind and let out a chuckle. When he looked back to Keith, she didn’t look as pleased.

“You look pissed.” He braced his chin on one hand. “You sure _you_ didn’t come here to sulk?”

“Course I’m pissed,” she grumbled, arms crossed defensively as she looked away. “Damn Galra ruined my shot to find anything on that planet. Something might have been there, an answer. A fix. Now I’ll never know.”

“…You’re having a hard time with the girl thing, aren’t ya?”

“I didn’t ask for this!” She hugged herself tighter. “I don’t know girl shit! How would you handle waking up dickless with a squeaky voice?”

“The tits are a nice, though.” Lance added, rather unhelpfully.

The comment sparked another tangent of anger. “And what’s with this fucking _urge_ to screw the nearest living thing? _Christ._ I can’t think or even _breathe_ when it comes over me! I can’t live like this forever! What if we’re surrounded by Galra but can’t form Voltron because I’m a fucking _puddle_ screaming for dick -”

“Woah woah, hey _, woah._ Keith. _Listen._ ” Lance crossed his legs casually, gesturing with his hands at each word. “You’re soiling the chill here. This is a chill space. Blue and I, we’re chillmates. _Chilllll._ ”

Keith waited from him to have a point, actually relaxing her stance inch by inch at Lance’s words without noticing.

“Look, we’re gonna get you turned back, somehow, someway. Personally, _I_ think we need to go back to that moon and get you shot _again,_ maybe it will turn you back? No one likes that idea though. Might get you shot by, you know, an actual laser beam instead. Bit risky.”

Keith’s scowl actually cracked at the corners as she held back a laugh, Lance’s demeanour chipping away at her worry.

“What did you actually come here for, Keith?” He readjusted on the seat yet again, leaning back casually with an inviting lap. “Finally come to repay me for my selfless deeds?”

Keith’s expression flicked as a dark blush bloomed across her cheeks.

“Oh my god, you _did._ ”

“Do you want it or not?”

Lance grinned wolfishly, gesturing welcomingly to his lap. He certainly wasn’t one to refuse.

Keith’s cheeks were still aflame as she stepped closer to the chair and dropped onto her knees between his spread legs. He’d scooted to the edge of the seat expectantly as her fingers scrabbled to undo his jeans.

The denim was opened and cotton beneath shoved down. Keith’s delicate fingers fished out Lance’s soft member and started to pump it without hesitation. Lance practically purred at the feel of her coaxing life into his length, a rather easy task for the cock of an eager young man. He felt Blue purring as well, always happy to feel her paladin so pleased.

Once half way hard, Keith began to lose patience, feeling her own quieted heat trickling back slowly, teasingly. That damn mission had taken so much longer than it should have; her estimated 24 hours of relief was running short. Sucking off Lance likely spurred her own arousal along quicker. _Damnit._

She leant down to draw the tip of her tongue up the hardening shaft, kissing up the length wetly and popping the covered head between her lips with a sudden harsh suck.

Lance let out a hideous moan, cock swelling rapidly under her lips. She had a hand wrapped around him, tugging downward to pull back the foreskin from the sensitive head of his cock. He grew longer and harder in her mouth as she sucked more of him inside, tongue cushioning the underside as she drew away languidly and plunged back down.

Tanned hands curled into her raven locks, tugging the strands painfully yet holding Keith’s head from moving away. Lance was complete hard and swollen now, Keith’s tongue delectably wet and swift as it swirled around him. After plunging down the length, she pulled back with hollowed cheeks, making sinful little noises in her throat that vibrated through Lance right down to his toes. How did Keith _learn_ this while shacked up in the desert? Or was it from the _Garrison -_

Eventually she managed to glance up at Lance while she worked. The sight of her watching his expression, as if for approval, while her fat lips were stretched and bobbing around his cock was nearly too much.

The hands in her hair added force and shoved Keith down the shaft, further than she’d yet taken him in, head scraping dangerously at the back of her throat. She made a muffled noise of surprise and placed a hand on his inner thigh, as if warning him of the risky move. Lance hardly noticed, absolutely enthralled by the feel of the hot flesh of her mouth and that hint of her wet throat. He needed more of _that._

He began a rhythm with his own hips bucking forwards, holding her head in place. He thrust into her mouth deeply, tip pushing down her throat as tears prickled in the corners of her eyes. She grunted around the swollen length, hand slapping and clawing at his thigh to stop. She could hardly suck in a breath through her nose before the length of him stuffed back in to seal off her throat. Her face was tinging pink with more than just blush.

Lance bit his lip and decimated her, fucking her throat like a man with nothing to lose. His ball tightened as he grunted loudly with each thrust. The clawing at his thigh and desperation of Keith’s face only served to coil the spring tighter within his gut. Moments more and he saw stars, shoving Keith down his entire length as his first load shot down her throat.

Her nose was crushed into the thatch of curls at his base as she choked around him, feeling the slick spurt of him firing down her throat. The second surge of cum weakened his grip on her head just enough that Keith could push away, barely pulling her mouth from his cock to gasp for air. She coughed and choked in breaths, scavenging for precious air, as more hot seed spurted from him in thick ribbons across her face like an abstract painting. Her mouth was open and gasping, earning a fair splattering into her mouth as well as everywhere else on her face - her cheeks, her nose, down her chin. She had to squint an eye closed as a glob of hot cum dripped down from her eyebrow. He’d positively drenched her, draining his balls out onto her face with a deep groan.

Moments passed with nothing but aching gasps from both of them.

Lance gazed down as his blurred vision cleared and was blown away by the sight of Keith. She glared at him with only one eye open, sticky ropes across all her features, and he grinned knowing he’d been the one to do it to her. God, what he’d give to have a camera right now…

“Don’t you EVER,” she croaked with a hoarse voice. “pull that shit again. You almost choked me out!”

“Sorry…” he chuckled, not sorry at all. He loosened a hand from her hair and cupped her chin, smearing a string of white across her cheek with his thumb.

She pulled away from the intimate gesture. “I should have _bitten it off.”_ She was quivering, body still weakened from asphyxiation as she rose on shaky legs, pulling up the bottom hem of her shirt to wipe away at her face.

Lance stood from the pilot’s seat, stuffing himself back into his pants. “You’re just smearing it. Here.”

She felt the added rub of fabric on her face as she dropped her wettened shirt edge. Lance’s jacket sleeve was shoved back to reveal the sleeve of the white hoodie beneath, and he cleaned the lingering smears from her cheek. She closed her eyes as he wiped her down gently, and wasn’t taken off guard as he took hold of her chin, turning her face for inspection. The press of lips on her own, now _that_ was surprising.

Keith shoved away reflexively, eyes peeling open. “Don’t _touch_ _m_ \- ”

She was pulled in gruffly by the waist and a hand carded into her hair, scalp aching, as Lance kissed her again.

After a brief moment of pause, she returned it.

Though her throat still ached from him and his grip round her waist was strong, Lance kissed her gently like a lover. The intimacy of the softness was surprising and confusing, muddling Keith’s impression of Lance even more.

He pulled back just as she’d edged gently closer. Their half lidded eyes met.

“You horny yet?”

Keith socked him in the chest. “You’re _insatiable._ ”

He grunted, clutching the point of impact still with a smirk on his lips. “That’s rich coming from you, _sugar._  I know what’s going on with you.” There was a pregnant pause as he searched for the right words. “Shiro and I, uh…we talked.”

“…About?”

“Look, it wasn’t the most _comfortable_ conversation. Freakin’ awkward. Last time we’d ‘talked’ he nearly choked me to death, you remember.”

“Yeah, not very nice, is it?” she grumbled out of a sore throat. He ignored her.

“He told me what Allura told him, y’know, Keith’s got a ravenous sex drive, only way to calm it temporarily is to bang it out of her. Be a pal and lend you dick to the cause.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure that’s _exactly_ what Shiro said.”

“Not trying to quote word for word, here.” He stuck both hands in his jackets pockets and rolled on the balls of his feet, still grinning. “Just, y’know, putting it out there that good ol’ Lance is open for business whenever you need a dick to hop on.”

She rolled her eyes and turned away, hiding the little smile sneaking across her face. “ _Thanks,_ I’ll keep that in mind.” She stepped away, punching the exit button Lance hadn’t known was there to drop down Blue’s mouth hatch.

“No, Keith, I’m serious! You need a shag?” He fumbled to pull himself back out of his boxers. “I could go again, right now! Give me a sec, just _wait –_ "

She stepped down and out of the hatch, smirking. “ _Bye, Lance._ ”

 

 

Keith was pleased at her good fortune, meeting just the person she was hoping to see as she stepped into the goo dispensary; the closest thing the castle had to being called a ‘kitchen’.

Shiro turned when he heard the door slide open, smiling to see her enter. He held a strange looking twirly kettle filled with water, and placed it on a searing coil to bubble.

“What are you making?” She asked with a scratchy voice, sliding herself into a raised chair at the counter-like surface.

“Tea.” He smiled warmly and approached her, “I _believe_ its tea, at least. I’ll find out in a moment.”

She surprised herself when she reached out to him, pulling him down for an easy kiss as if they’d been together for years. He seemed a bit surprised as well, but easily followed her into it, certainly not complaining about the gesture. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders loosely.

She disconnected first, turning her blushing face with the astounding thought of _Where the hell did that come from?_

“You sound like you’re coming down with something.”

Keith tried to nonchalantly hide her blushing, guilty face. _He’d noticed._ “Oh, uh. M-Must be, yup.”

He gently kissed her temple before pulling away behind the counter. “I’ll make you a cup. Hang on.”

There was silence for a few moments as Shiro poured the boiling water into two small teacups, the blue, prickly leaves he'd assumed to be tea swirling around before dissolving in what he hoped would make a drinkable beverage.

“Are you feeling alright?” Shiro asked, digging through a cupboard in hopes of finding some sort of sweetener, his back to Keith.

“Are you alluding to my scratchy voice, or my limpy walk? Your fault, the second part.”

He smiled pleasantly to himself, a little more than intrigued by the latter bit. He slipped a vial from his front pocket without Keith's notice and dropped a dribble of serum into her cup. “Either.”

“I'm just _peachy,_ thanks.”

Shiro turn and placed a steaming teacup on the counter in front of Keith.

“Is it supposed to be this color?”

“Let’s hope so.”

She grasped the cup between slightly quivering hands and took a sip. She paused as he watched her expectantly.

“Tastes like shit.”

He laughed at the cruel honestly. “You want some sugar?” He held up a small container.

“That’s not sugar.”

“…Oh.” He set it down, leaning on the counter. “You don’t have to drink the rest, if you don’t like it.” He held out a hand to receive the teacup, but she drew away from it, gulping down the rest of the vile liquid he’d made for her. Shiro laughed at her stubbornness, a bit relieved that she’d gotten the entire dose of serum with none wasted.

She set down the teacup more roughly than she’d meant to, the quiver to her hands quickly becoming more apparent. “Shiro, I… got about a day of peace. After last night.” She finally made eye contact with him, fingers gripping the counter’s surface. “So that’s uh, g-good to know. But I…um, I think it’s wrapping up.”

“is that a request for my assistance?” He smiled playfully as she scrunched up her face.

“Don’t make it sound like a _mission._ ”

He stepped around to counter to her, taking her hand and chuckling gently. “Alright, no need to get wound up. Come on, then.” He gave a soft tug on her hand towards the door.

“No,” she said suddenly, pulling out of his hand. “Here.”

She lifted from the chair and hopped onto the counter, spreading her visibly quaking legs apart convincingly.

“ _Keith,_ ” he intoned with disapproval. “Really? The kitchen?”

She glided a hand up her torso, pushing her shirt up and over her chest in a tempting, teasing fashion. The cloth was still damp beneath her fingers. She hoped he hadn’t noticed.

“Would you _like_ someone to walk in on us?”

“Lock the door then. I know you have that stupid keycard.” She shoved down at the waistline of her joggers with the other hand, rolling her hips on the edge of the counter invitingly. “I can’t wait anymore.”

She was quite the little minx, a convincing one at that. Shiro resigned that he would clean up thoroughly afterwards, and pulled the little card from his pants pocket, swiping along the door panel. It jingled a chime and locked tightly.

She jutted a hand in his direction, beckoning him towards her with a curling finger and scheming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Balloons and confetti rain down from the ceiling* Hooray! Lance finally got to bust a nut! Anyone notice the fic's title getting snuck in there?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, kittens. This was sort of a weird chapter to write. Had to explain out a few little plot holes and have some character development. Gross.
> 
> I absolutely adore your reviews and suggestions, and I am taking them all in. Might not be able to fulfill a few of the requests until a bit further in, so just keep an eye out.
> 
> Remember to follow me at sugarsweetrascal@tumblr.com for updates and new fics, like the Little Red Riding Hood themed klance oneshot I just finished~ (posted on this site as well) Also follow to see the amazing art some of you wonderful kittens have drawn of/for my writing! I am so incredibly thankful and you should see their awesome artwork! I reblog all my kittens' hard work~


	7. Chapter 7

Keith wasn’t a quiet lover.

Shiro wouldn’t have pinned the Red Paladin as a screamer, per se, more a feature he may have expected from one already bearing chatterbox tendencies. Lance, maybe. The evidence before his eyes was irrefutable, though. The tight grip and sharp sting of nails edging down his shoulder blades, cries dripping with sweetness and uncanny pleasure ringing in his ears as they bounced around the kitchen. Keith clung around his form desperately, feet tangled in her pulled down joggers and crossed at the ankles around his waist. Both of Shiro’s hands were wedged between Keith’s ass and the hard counter’s surface. He clutched handfuls of her flesh, pulling her apart to give any extra ounce of room for his girth to thrust inside. He was positively pounding her into the countertop.

Shiro felt bad – guilty, somehow, at asking Keith to quiet down. Inwardly he was more than pleased to hear her mewling and crying out for _him_ , because of _his_ hold and _his_ touch. But the rational, mature adult that always over took him kindly tinged the tips of his ears in embarrassment at the thought of being heard, being discovered, locked door or no. They were already leaping over boundaries he never thought he’d pass by _having sex in the communal kitchen._

Shiro shushed the girl gently with soft words as he thrust in balls deep and stayed, grinding there, hips held tight against her. Keith wailed into the flesh of her own palm covering her mouth, an attempt to obey, but the shaky hand did little to muffle the volume of her pleasure. They’d already been at it for what seemed like eternity, and the teasing tingles of a not far off orgasm frayed at her every nerve fibre.

Finally, amongst his grinding and circling, Shiro had Keith coming undone with screams into her hand. He leaned down to kiss into her hair as she spasmed under and around him. He began to thrust again to fuck her through her spell and sent himself over the edge as well. Even breathless and gasping, Keith didn’t falter to beg and moan for him to stay inside as he blew his load, quivering legs tightening around him as he attempted to back off. A shaking hand curled claws into his shoulder at the feel of the blistering shots deep within her, one after the next.

Keith would have gladly kept him inside of her and stayed splayed out on the counter for hours, cuddling in the post coital haze, but Shiro’s practicality that _this isn’t a bedroom, it’s the kitchen counter, we can’t just lay here forever_ won his freedom. Shiro was able to slip his tired member out of Keith, scooping the bedraggled paladin off the counter as she moaned in protest at the loss. He stuffed himself away quickly and somewhat righted her clothing, enough to be decent at least, so that they could exit the kitchen and he could deposit Keith in her bedroom for a much needed rest.

She’d pulled at him to join her on the bed to continue the after-sex snuggles, cheeks still pink with passing exertion and hair damp with sweat, but Shiro managed to wiggle out of her grip with a kiss in her hair before darting to the door. He’d love to stay and spoon, really he would, but if anyone went in the kitchen before he cleaned up the splatters…

Keith was left to herself, pouting childishly, but entirely sated and well fucked. Exhaustion crept over as she laid herself flat, a nimble hand creeping unconsciously towards her wettened core. Her fingers slipped through Shiro’s seed before she’d even touched her folds, some having dripped down her legs on the way from the kitchen. It had cooled against her as her fingers slid through the trails before slipping insider her own entrance, feeling much more of it still there inside. I was still warm with her own heat and filling and wet, making sickly squelching sounds and some leaking out around her intruding fingers. Keith withdrew the digits and crossed her legs tightly, as if keeping any more from escaping, as sleep overcame her.

 

_Every ripple of him beneath her fingers was like a crashing wave of the ocean. She was submerged in Lance’s warmth and drowning, drowning further, head tilted back and gasping for air as the rock of his hips like a storm surge of water filled her with the wetness of the sea. Her feet dug into the sheets of her bed and she rode the waves on his lap. His gentle fingers gripped her hips, pulling and pushing her along with his tempo like the current as he smiled up at her, watching in adoration from the mattress below. She would gasp at the feel of him emptying into her once more, boiling hot and filling every inch of room she had. There was never an extra moment left then, to bend downwards and kiss him and hold him in bliss – as soon as he came she was swiftly pulled off. Lance remained there, watching as constant as the sea, as she was drug to the dry land that was Shiro’s lap behind her. It was warm and fresh as the new spring grass. Shiro’s grasp was tight and enveloping her body as he plunged into her from behind, filling her once more with a euphoric wail._

_It continued like this forever, passed back and forth between her two lovers on her narrow bed of rapidly soiling sheets. No matter how many times the curl in her belly unraveled and she came tumbling into orgasm, the pleasure did not end. No matter how many times either man reached his peak inside her, the night did not end, as the other was always hard and ready to plunge within her while the first regained form. It was an endless cycle of tantalizing bliss, and with each emptying inside of Keith, she felt the delicious hotness of their combining seed, never letting a drop of it slip out of her. With each burst of cum she felt herself filling more and more, lower belly swelling outwards with their fluids until there became a gentle, yet visible curve of her abdomen. She would gasp and caress the swell of herself with pride, and Shiro in particular would do the same, hands wrapping around from behind to embrace her. His large warm hands held her little belly as he fucked into her still and emptied again, the swell growing softly with a kiss on her temple before she was passed on. Lance entered with a wet slide and would place a hand between them on her bump as they fucked. He would duck low to nibble on her breast as he whispered his praises, fingers fanning out as he held her swell and she rode his cock in glee-_

The lights in the room flickered on gently to Day Mode.

Keith awoke at the light with a startled noise, every morsel of the dream still fresh and detailed and real in her mind. She sat up quickly with her hands throwing back the covers, pulling at her clothing to reveal her stomach. She pressed and felt around, but her abdomen looked completely flat and normal.

Keith wasn’t sure if she felt relieved or saddened not to find the swollen bump from her dream. And the indecision was alarming in itself.

The warm body tucked closely beside her stirred at the light and sudden removal of covers. A smooth metallic arm swung around Keith’s chest and pulled her in snuggly, warm lips in her hair for a kiss.

“G’morning.”

The feel of Shiro’s reassuring embrace had Keith letting out a sigh and pushing the troubling dream from her head, curling into his hold happily. She’d work on how she felt about the dream later. Now she would stay pressed in Shiro’s hold for as long as she could and breathe him in and feel an ounce of peace –

The emergency alarm sliced through the quiet of the morning like a shrill banshee’s cry. Shiro was up and out of the bed like a bolt of lightning, leaving Keith flopped over in the sheets and scrambling to untangle from the linens. Allura’s voice barked out the alarm for all hands to the bridge immediately, and prepare to scramble the lions.

A Galran war ship had been spotted on radar.

 

 

Shiro, usually the first to get to the bridge upon any emergency call, was nearly last, with Keith closely in tow. He’d dressed in a flash and was barreling out the door of Keith’s bedroom when he heard the surprised cry from behind him. He turned to see that Keith had stood from the bed to dress as well, and with a gush at the change in position, had a veritable torrent of seed dribbling to the floor and down her thighs. She’d covered herself with a hand in attempt to stop the fluid, but more whiteness still seeped through her fingers. She looked to Shiro with wide, stunned eyes. He re-entered swiftly, helping wipe the paladin down and pull on her clothes. He grasped her wrist and tugged her with hurried fervor from the room. She struggled the keep up with his pace as they dashed towards the bridge. Keith still ached from Shiro’s lovemaking and tried not to limp in her quickened gate, feeling more cum still seeping out of her, and prayed it did not soak through her pants and become visible to the others.

The rest of the team was already huddled around the central podium upon their arrival, all focused on the zoomed in camera feed of a distant ship splashed across the massive view screen. Shiro shouldered his way into the center of the group with Keith in tow, squishing her between himself and the princess.

“How far out?” He urged.

“Pretty far.” Pidge replied, pushing up her glasses by the rims. “Just barely picked it up on the scanner.”

“Have they seen us?”

“Don’t think so. It’s just…floating there. Not moving, no fighters deployed. Maybe it’s abandoned?”

“Or they’d like us to think so.”

“I’m with Shiro on this one, guys.” Hunk added in nervously. “It could be a trap.”

“So, what, we hop in the lions and do a little swoop around? See what’s up?” Lance posed casually, hands in the pockets of his sapphire night robe, apparently not concerned to change before running to the bridge.

“If they haven’t seen us and it’s not a trap, we’d be giving ourselves away.” Pidge stretched an arm in from the edge of the huddle, clicking and swiping around on the control panel, making various other bubbles and screens pop up, charts and scans processing the massive ship in the distance.

Allura cleared her throat. “Paladins, you may, for now, return to your previous actions. No use standing around staring at an unmoving ship, I suppose. But be prepared to deploy at a moment’s notice should anything change.”

As the huddle dispersed, Allura felt a strange, sudden dampness over her leg. She glanced down to see a faint spot of fabric ever so slightly darkened on the length of her dress. She looked up, eyeing Keith as she rapidly exited the bridge with a slightly off kilter gait.

She thought it better not to mention it.

 

For days, they watched the distant vessel, with no signs of inhabitancy.

Life on the castle ship continued on as normal, everyone doing as they normally did in their free time, working, building, programming, and the like. Keith, of course, trained long hours most days, and spent her nights in Shiro’s quarters, having her alien lust be properly satiated. With each passing night, Shiro fucked Keith thoroughly until she couldn’t see nor sit straight, much to her giddy delight.

Everyone took turns watching the war ship for signs of life; several shifts during the day and a single, long watch overnight. The red eye shift had been divvied between them all, and soon Keith’s turn had rolled around.

She sat folded up in a chair, the warm wrappings of a thick blanket disguising the cutesy feminine pair of pajamas she wore. A tank top and shorts of rich ruby satin, curls of ebony lace around the bust line and each leg hole. Overall, not the worst garment Allura had bought - but she’d certainly worn more covering pieces as well. Funny how the laundry system had ‘experienced technical difficulties’ lately. Keith didn’t exactly put it past Allura to fake a dysfunctional machine just to see Keith run out of clean 'decent' laundry and wear ever scandalous outfit she’d purchased.

Keith sighed and curled up into herself on the room’s single seat, placed just behind the control panel podium at the room’s center. She faced the enormous view screen of the ship, towards the universe beyond. The bridge was quiet and dark around her, a few faint blue lights glowing or blinking on panels and screens around the room the only light before the galaxy of stars beyond.

A good place to breathe, she thought. To think. If only she’d thought to make a hot beverage before her watch began. Coffee to help stay awake? No, hadn’t found any coffee yet out in space. Even a cup of Shiro’s strange blue ‘tea’ seemed mildly appealing.

Time drug on slowly as, surprise surprise, nothing changed with the enemy war ship far in the distance. Keith fiddled with her knife out of boredom, hardly watching the world outside as she twirled it around on the arm of the chair like a top, head heavy as it leaned in one hand.

The door of the bridge swooshed open gently. Keith startled and the knife clattered to the floor, whipping around in her seat to find a yawning blue paladin trudging into the galley. He seemed to have forgone his usual sleeping robe, donned in a rather ordinary t-shirt and pajama pants as he scratched the back of his neck and gave her a lazy smile. 

“Sup, sweet cheeks.”

Keith cringed, but said nothing, as it wasn’t actually the worst pet name he’d come up with lately. “What are you doing here, Lance.”

“I’m on night watch, aren’t I?”

“It’s my night, you called for tomorrow.”

“Mmmm, pretty sure I said tonight.”

“Why would _I_ be here if it was your night?” She readjusted her position again, stretching out her folded up legs as they gave the first hints of cramping. “And if it _was_ your shift, you’re 2 hours late.”

“Alright, so I couldn’t sleep. Figured I might as well come bug you on your shift.”

She stared blankly out into the galaxy, bracing her chin in one hand, not entertaining his presence by looking his way any longer. “If you stay up tonight, you’ll be useless for your _actual_ shift tomorrow.”

“Nah, who needs sleep? I could go all night, if you catch my drift~ ” Keith rolled her eyes, sensing the goofy smirk and finger guns he was likely displaying behind her.

Lance quickly deflated at her blatant ignorance of him. Moving on to plan B, then.

“Oh shit, what’s _that_?” He yelled, finger pointing to the view screen.

Keith‘s eyes pricked up, startled and standing from the chair, blanket dropping to the ground. “What? Where?”

“There, beside the war ship! That light, dontcha see it?” He pointed vaguely into space. Keith squinted and stepped around the control podium, closer to the glass of the view screen, alarmed to not be seeing what Lance described –

The gentle rustle and squeak of the chair just behind her had Keith stopped in her tracks and turning on her heel. Lance bore a cheesy grin as he flaked out in the stolen chair, kicking the blanket away from his feet. She’d fallen for his lame, elementary level trick. _Again._

He held both hands behind his head and waggled his eyebrows. “Nice PJs, Keith. Don’t sleep in a bra, huh?”

“Get out of my chair, Lance.” She crossed her arms tightly over her chest to block his view, stepping back to the podium.

 “No need to fight, lots of room for us both~ ” He patted his lap invitingly, spreading his legs wider.

“I’m not sitting on your lap.”

“Floor’s gonna be hard on the ass after a few hours, babe.”

“Chair’s got wheels. How ‘bout I roll you out and push you down the stairs?”

“And risk missing the first sign of life from the big spooky Galra ship? C’mon, take a seat. Team bonding, right?”

He patted his lap again and made a twirling motion with a finger, signalling her to turn around. With many long hours of the night shift still to go, Keith resolved not to waste any more thought and gave in to Lance’s childish antics, plopping down roughly between his thighs.

“Happy?” She grumbled, before jolting slightly at the feel of his arms winding around her waist. He held her snuggly from behind, leaning down a tad to sit his chin on her shoulder, chest pressed tightly into her back. She wasn’t completely taken back by the embrace, to be honest. Lance seemed the type to be a bit…clingy.

 “So, I‘ve been thinking.” He cleared his throat, leaning into her slightly. “You, uh…haven’t been around lately.”

Keith awaited further explanation, a puzzled expression sneaking over her face. Course she’d been _around_ …where else would she have gone? Out in space with Red by herself? Not with that war ship hovering just out of -

“Around me, I mean.”

Still confused.

The crest of his cheekbones pinked up in the dim lighting. “I mean my dick, Keith.”

Oh. _Oooooh. That’s_ what this was about.

Her own face darkened with blush at the bluntness, looking away from him. “I thought I told you. It…hasn’t just been you.”

Lance gave pause at that, suddenly looking a bit miffed at the idea. His arms squeezed a little tighter around her. “What, so now it’s _never_ me? Is Shiro _that_ good?”

“It’s not like that.” Keith still avoided his gaze.

“C’mon, after all I’ve _done_ for you? The _sacrifices_ I’ve made?” She rolled her eyes at his overdramatic pity plea, a small smile eeking out at the antics. Any second now the scoff and fake choked up voice would emerge. “After you came to _me_ first. Me, not Shiro, _me!_ Good ol’ Lance, ready to drop everything to help out a fellow palad- “

“ _Alright,_ just shut up. What do you want, Lance? Sex? Are you asking for sex?”

A brief silence.

A hand from her waist began to sneak beneath her tank top.

“I mean, if you’re _offering_ – ”

Lance’s look was devilishly smug as he grappled a fistful of breast beneath Keith’s shirt.

She grabbed for his wrist through her shirt. “I didn’t mean _now!_ ”

“Well _I_ did.” The warmth of soft lips pressed a trail up her neck.

“Look, I – I don’t _need_ it right now. You’re gonna mess up the cycle!” His hand squeezed firm around her breast and pinched her hardening nub between two knuckles. She leaked out a moan, despite herself.

“C’mon, you can’t sneak in _one_ extra go? What’s it gonna hurt?”

“Lance – ” She warned, pushing away the threatening, delicious tendrils swiftly re-emerging to curl in her belly and at the fringe of her thoughts.

“You go back to mister big burly leader tomorrow night at your same old time and wham, back on schedule.” His second hand smoothed slickly down her abdomen, sliding beneath her loose satin shorts. He grasped around her uncovered sex roughly.

“ _Lance!_ ”

“No panties either? _Risque_.”

She cursed loudly on a gasping breath. “I. Am. Watching. _The Ship_.”

“I bend you over that control panel, you can still watch the stupid ship.”

She turned her face to glare, but wound up in a lip lock full of teeth instead.

Lance had an interesting kind of playfulness. The sort that said ‘Hey, you should skirt your duties to come do this other cool thing’. It was a little invigorating, really, the twinge of knowing you were doing what you shouldn’t be and loving every minute of it. _‘Random exhibitionist sex in dirty alleyway’_ was a perfect example. _‘Let’s fuck at 2 am on your night shift watching for an alien attack’_ was soon to be another.

A visible tremble rocked down Keith’s body as she pulled away from Lance’s mouth, gaze half lidded and breath shaky. There was no turning back now. The flood of hormones roared loudly in her veins at full tilt, demanding satiation.

“You’re such an _ass_.” She breathed.

“A _persuasive_ ass. And that’s why you like me~ ”

He helped her stand on quaking legs, her hands quickly grappling the edges of the podium for stability. His touch encompassed her once more, pressing himself tightly behind her, thigh to thigh and back to chest as extra support. Long fingered hands glided up her stomach from beneath her shirt, lifting the satin up and off her torso. Keith let out a sharp breath as the chill of the dark room braced her bare skin, nipples hardening as Lance’s mouth attached on the crook of her neck.

She felt Lance briefly lift away from behind her with the sound of rustling cotton, before leaning onto her again, now with hot, bare flesh against her back. He wasted no time in stripping them both down entirely, sharp tugs on Keith’s shorts and they pulled off her hip bones, dropping smoothly to her feet.

The next tight press of his body had the blistering heat of his hardening cock against her bare ass. A tender hand turned her face to one side where he caught her lips with his own, body leaning in to gently bend her at the middle to lay over the podium.

A swift nudge to the ankle had her legs spreading wide apart, Lance’s hands squeezing her hips as he began a gentle rock into the cleft of her ass. He snickered as Keith squirmed beneath him, pressing her tightly to the panel’s face with his weight blanketing her form.

“Come _on,_ ” she moaned as his long, fluid drags sent impatient tingles down each limb, hip bones already aching on the hard screen face.

“Aren’t we impatient?” The grip released from one hip as fingers trailed southward, slicking over her sex in slow, aching strokes. “Well damn, you’re drenched.”

“ _I know._ ” Her grasp white knuckled on the front edge of the control panel. “So come. _On._ ”

Lance dropped his hips, the drag of member hot down her ass. A guiding hand angled the tip into her weeping folds, his own excitement barely contained. “What’s the magic word~?”

“ _Jesus-_ ”

“...We’ll work on it.” A sharp buck forwards and Lance had slid home, knocking the air from Keith’s lungs.

He pressed tightly to her back, trailing nips and feather light kisses over her shoulder. Keith trembled in place, little leaks of sound escaping as the heat of his cock and the bluntness of his entrance settled within her tight walls. Lance wouldn’t admit it, certainly not to _Keith_ at least, but he was inwardly struggling to restrain his own spine tingling pleasure and amazement that _holy fuck, this is happening, really happening, I just plowed balls deep into Keith – KEITH-_

A lone, quivering hand landed gently atop Lance’s own at her hip, as Keith turned her face softly to catch Lance’s eye. She gingerly pulled her hips a few inches away, and just as carefully glided back onto his length. A slow, gentle beginning with a gaze that begged him to begin his work.

The dewy look of half cast eyes under a hood of long lashes, flushed cheeks and barely parted lips gasping shallowly for breathe. It was all so incredibly…intimate. Lance found himself dumbstruck between the ecstasy of her tightness and warmth, and this unbelievably sincere expression. He caught her lips with his own in the truest of kisses, wet and warm and whole with words unspoken. A slow, agonizing pull outwards began from his hips. He tasted every moan from her mouth.

Keith’s breasts smushed tightly into the screen of the control panel, the weight of Lance holding her firmly to the screen from her chest to her hips. Her fingers grappled the top edge of the panel and she was rocked up its face with each heightening thrust, each buck harder than the one before. It wasn’t long before Lance had found his rhythm and force, Keith’s toes barely scraping the floor as she was hiked further onto the podium with each thrust.

Every little noise she made, he swallowed eagerly. The muscles round her dripping cavern clenched and milked him within her, wanton and begging and utterly devilish. Lance found himself splitting away from her lips to take great gulps of breath, blindsided by the euphoria she delivered.

“Keith,” he barked over sharp thrusts forward, slamming her hips into the screen.

“Lance,” She gasped with curling toes, a twinge firing down her spine at the graze of something mischievously deep.

No more needed saying.

Her hips jutted back to meet each thrust as the fire between them caught a trail of gasoline. Grunts and pleas leaked from both their mouths as Keith’s hip bones purpled with each desperate slam into the podium. Five matching bruises would blossom on her hip where he gripped her, five more curved around a heavy breast like a crown. Her head tipped back into his shoulder as cries tore from her throat, Lance growled into the flesh of her neck as he plunged into her with every remaining ounce of strength.

Keith’s eyes tore open with a ravished mewl as the first blazing shot burst deeply inside. Lance let forth deep bellied groans into her neck as more searing strings shot forth, and that sound to her ears plus the bursts deep inside had Keith unravel completely around his spurting cock. She clenched and spasmed around him as a rush seeped for from within, watery drips bleeding down both paladins’ thighs.

Keith was blissfully full again. Of Lance’s emptying length, of his gratuitous surge of slick cum, of the warmth he emitted from every inch of skin held so tightly against her own. Panting soon became the only noise between them, until Lance made the first move to pull out of her.

“No!” There was alarm in her gasping tone that neither expected. Clouded mind clearing from delusion, Lance gave pause at the command.

“W…what?”

“Don’t. Just…stay in. A bit longer.”

Lance carefully peeled off of her back to stand straighter, both hands sliding to her unsteady hips.

“I’ve gone soft, I’m gonna slip out any second here.”

“Don’t! I’m so full, just _stay_ – “

He withdrew his hips and slid out of her. Keith moaned and nearly buckled at the knees, thighs pressed tightly together as a trickle of seed trailed out.

She shot a hand down to her core, feeling more essence fill the cup of her hand and drip through her fingers. She threw a look at him over her shoulder. “You ruined it.”

“Jesus, ruined _what?!_ ” Lance was entirely confused.

Keith pulled her hand from her groin, eyeing the wet gleam of fluid in her palm as her mind returned to her and her sex addled frustration ebbed away. She sighed, wiping her hand against her thigh. “Just, um…never mind. It’s nothing.”

Lance glanced around, spotting the long abandoned chair behind him and grabbing it swiftly, pulling it back to the podium and sitting quickly.

“C’mere, sit.”

Her tired legs couldn’t refuse the offer, and she carefully sat between his legs on the chair once more. His arms hugged around her in an increasingly natural manor.

“So that’s, like…a thing you’re into, then?”

She blushed darkly as reality returned. “It’s nothing. Forget it.”

“That’s pretty kinky, y’know.”

“ _Forget it,_ Lance.”

He snickered softly, intrigued to find out her dirty little niche.

Keith quickly made to change the subject, gently readjusting in his lap with a sharp seethe through her teeth. “I think you broke my fucking hip bones.”

“That good, huh?”

“I don’t think I can _walk._ ”

“Now _that’s_ a good story to tell over breakfast.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Always thought purple was your colour.” He playfully poked her bruising hip, earning a sharp elbow to the gut.

The eerie Galran warship hung silently in the distance through the view screen. Fortunate for the sleeping castle inhabitants, nothing stirred on the enemy vessel, as the only two awakened team members bickered, fought, kissed, and went on for round two. Hours later, both paladins had dozed off in each other’s hold, night shift long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! This story is not dead either! I am so dreadfully sorry, kittens! I can't believe one measly chapter took nearly 3 weeks after this fic started with 3 chapters in just 24 hours. Unfortunately in these past weeks I have moved 8 hours away from home, had my car die and rushed to buy a new one, started a new job with mountains of paperwork and forms needed before starting, and had no internet until now.
> 
> Your dedication to this story and unwavering patience is so, so appreciated. This chapters has like 3x more porn, just for you.
> 
> Comment any suggestions of what you'd like to see! I absolutely adore them! For this story, a whole new one shot, anything. Just HMU~
> 
> Please follow on tumblr! Good porn and beautiful fanwork! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sugarsweetrascal


	8. Chapter 8

Keith’s first thought upon waking was a question; what the hell was the heavy weight on top of her? Before this was answered, a second peculiar notion popped into place to join the first; this ceiling above her face, the sheets beneath her fingers, this mattress below her form, were _not_ where she’d fallen asleep the night before.

The third thought was that this wasn’t even her room.

A quick glance downwards showed the anchoring weight to be the dozing, slightly drooling form of Lance flaked out on top of her, using her chest, of course, as a pillow for his head, smiling face nuzzled into the satiny top, between her breasts. One tanned arm was wrapped around her waist while the other hung limply off the edge of the bed.

It was very…Lance. But also intimate. Maybe…too intimate. Enough so to send a shiver up the red paladin’s spine.

“Lance, get up.” Keith’s voice was rough with the dryness of the morning. The snoozing lad atop her didn’t stir. She rasped out again, this time with a knee jostling up to thud him in the stomach as extra incentive. A grunt escaped the boy and his eyelids scrunched and blearily blinked open.

“Ow, wh...what…oh, g’mornin’.” Chapped lips curled gently as his senses came to, suddenly aware of his pleasantly plush head cushioning. “Mmm, good morning indeed.” Lance buried his face into her cleavage happily.

“C’mon, get off me.” She pushed his face away. “Why are we in your room? How – when?” 

Lance raised himself on his elbows at either side of Keith’s waist, lifting some of the weight off of her. “Yeah, we fell asleep at some point. Whoops.”

“ _Whoops?_ Lance, the night shift was important. What if something happened while we were asleep?”

“That ol’ hunk of junk is abandoned, nothing was gonna happen anyways.”

“That’s not the _point._ ”

“Hey, we’re alive and un-attacked, so no harm done.” He slipped into a lazy grin. “I woke up when Day Mode came on, you were still out cold on my lap in the chair. Exhausted from the ravishing of Señor McClain, didn’t wanna wake you. So I just sorta picked you up and brought you here to keep snoozing, before Pidge walked in for the morning shift. We’d have been blackmailed for months.”

“…You picked me up. And carried me.”

“Mhm.”

“To _your_ room.” She intoned, eyebrow gently raising.

“Always a chance at round 3, right?” He smirked before the expression quickly faded, his eyes dropping lower. The bed sheets slid down his bare torso as he sat back onto Keith’s thighs, hands ghosting over Keith’s prominent, purpled hip bones. “But, uh, these…look pretty sore already. Guess I got too into it. Sorry.”

_…Sorry?_

Lance was apologizing?

His fingers swept over the blotted flesh tenderly before landing, pressing gentle force in circles as they made to massage the aching flesh and bone, as if warm hands and kind touch could make the bruises fade. It was strangely kind. And thoughtful. And once again, _intimate._

So had been carrying her back to his room.

And even the sex itself. She’d known it the moment he’d plunged into her, and he had as well. The look she gave and the noises she made, how they called each other’s names and nothing else –

That…wasn’t fucking. They had made love last night, and both of them knew it.

Keith reached for Lance’s wrist, and his rubbing ceased as blue eyes flicked up to meet her gaze.

“Thanks. But…that sort of hurts, actually.”

“Right, you don’t rub bruises, sorry.” He apologized a second time, hands drifting away from her hips.

Silence hung between them.

“We should get up.” She suggested.

“And get dressed.” He added. Keith only fully realized now that Lance had apparently redressed them both in their discarded pajamas before bringing her back from the bridge. Strangely considerate, and – well, the dreaded 'I' word that kept popping up. Not that she’d have preferred being carried through the halls naked.

Lance scooted off her form to sit at the foot of the mattress, Keith unpeeling from the sheets and standing from the bed. She stepped to the side to pick up her discarded blanket, folding it awkwardly in her arms and making to leave without any further eye contact.

“Wait, wait a sec, just…uh…” Lance caught her attention before she’d reached the door. Keith turned to eye him, curious uncertainty trickling in to see he now stood at the bedside, visibly nervous, unconsciously switching weight between each foot. “I’ve got something I wanna say to you. I’ve got a lot of big words to put in the right order for a sentence, here. Okay, here goes.” Long slender fingers fidgeted with the drawstrings of his pajama pants as he gently cleared his throat, eyes on the floor.

“I realize I haven’t been great about all this. You have a very strange… _issue_ and I can’t help but feel, well, other than the first time when _you_ came onto _me_ that I’ve…been sorta taking advantage of this. Of you, I guess. Y’know. Gettin’ some whenever _I_ wanted it, and when you didn’t at first, sorta starting it anyways until you got on board. You always said yes _eventually_ , but that’s not how it’s supposed to go. And all this is to get _you_ off, so…I’m twice the asshole, right? What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry, Keith, and I promise to clean up my act and not be such a twatwaffle and I’ll respect your wishes. If it’s not too late and you’ll even still have me.”

If it weren’t for every muscle and tendon in her body seizing up, Keith’s jaw would have dropped to the floor.

This was absolutely incredible. _Unbelievable._ Lance was, again, _apologising_ , but now in a structured, layered, thought out plea. It felt like some sort of heartfelt, raw confession to listen to, surely searing Keith’s cheeks in ruby as rational though escaped her brain and left her stammering to reply.

“…Thank you? Um…” _Come on, words, work!_ “That doesn’t seem like enough. But, yeah. I mean it. Thanks, Lance. That means a lot.”

His eyes finally raised from his fiddling fingers, cheeky little smile slowly ebbing out. “No prob.”

Keith thought to speak again before the silence grew awkward. “I’m gonna leave now.”

“Yeah.”

 

The two late sleepers had missed the crew’s normal breakfast time, so Keith would eat alone in an empty kitchen. Wistfully, she searched to fill her hands with a steaming cup of the strange blue tea she’d wished for the night before. But upon boiling the water and dissolving the leaves, she found herself unable to replicate the sour taste Shiro had concocted. She hadn’t missed any special steps, had she? It was tea, not much there to mess up.

“So what’s your secret, then? To making the nastiest tea in the universe?” She would ask with a playful lilt. She was sat beside Shiro in the room offside the Lions’ hangar, which served as a changing room of sorts to suit up into the paladin armor. The both of them wore the armor’s black bodysuits, each polishing and cleaning the grime from pieces of white plate armor before their mission began.

The sigh Shiro released didn’t match Keith’s playful tone. He placed his half-scrubbed gauntlet to the side and caught the younger’s gaze, metallic hand reaching to the neatly folded pile of his normal clothes and rifling through pockets.

“Here. This is the funny taste.” He placed a corked glass vial in Keith’s hand. “I shouldn’t have tried to hide it from you, I just…wasn’t sure how you’d react. I thought it would be easier that way.”

“You…put this stuff in my tea?” Keith picked up the vial, eyeing the greenish liquid inside suspiciously.

“Every cup I made you after sex.”

That notion caught her by surprise. “After – what is it? What’s this stuff for?”

“It’s something Allura’s made for you. Some sort of Altean remedy. For contraception.”

The look on Keith’s face said his words shot clear over her head.

“Birth control, Keith.”

Her expression of surprised twisted with disgust was unrivaled. Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Have you really never considered that as something to worry about in a female form?”

“Oh my god, _no._ ” She glared at the glass vial in her grip as if it was both the best and worst thing in the known universe. “I never – fuck – girls can _do_ that, have _bab_ \- I never thought about - !”

“It’s alright, Keith. Like I said, I’ve been having you drink this potion since our first time.” He picked up his gauntlet again to busy his hands as he continued. “If you don’t mind, you should probably have a sip of it now.”

“Now?”

“It works best the sooner you take it after sex. Considering neither you nor Lance showed up for breakfast…”

She blushed scarlet at the implication. Was it weird that Shiro was so calm about that? He wouldn’t look her in the eye, but still, they’d never spoken about how he wasn’t her only bed partner, if he was aware, or how he felt about that notion; and now he so calmly referred to her actions with Lance -

Keith uncorked the vial and took a delicate taste, face squizzling instantly at the foul flavor. Yup, that’s definitely what had been in her tea.

Shiro snuck out a few more chuckles at Keith’s expression. “Just a drop, now. You should ask Allura to make you your own vial to keep on hand, as well.”

“Why does it taste like that?” Keith recorked the vial and set it down, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her bodysuit as she stood, beginning to slid on each piece of white armor.

Shiro finished his cleaning as well and pulled a newly cleaned thigh guard. “We likely don’t want to know.”

They each dressed further in silence, until at last they were fully suited. Shiro helped press the locks in place at each side of Keith’s chest piece, hands lingering there at her sides. Her own hands slid up, holding his touch there as she looked up to his eyes, gaze drifting into a troubled look that said his mind was full of unsaid thoughts.

“You shouldn’t have to come. Just stay here.”

“You know I can’t, Keith.”

“We’re just scouting. We know now the ship’s abandoned. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“It might. And you’ll need all five lions out there to form Voltron if it does.”

“It won’t.” She gave his hands a squeeze beneath hers. “There’s no need of you going into that wrecked ship and stirring up memories that should stay dead. We can handle it, Shiro. Give yourself a break for once.”

His hand slipped out from beneath her own, and his touch came to cup her face in his palm. His hold slid down to gently grasp her chin between thumb and forefinger, an easy tilt of her face upwards. All was quiet but for their mixed breathing. His swimming eyes held Keith’s nervous ones, and she struggled not to look away, break this channel of speaking without words.

That damn ‘I’ word came to mind again.

The harshly metallic rapping on the door had both paladin’s break eye contact from each other. After a moment, the door peeled open and Coran popped his head through the opening, reminding them that the rest of the team had assembled for debriefing before the mission.

 

“Reconnaissance only, paladins.” Allura lectured. “We have never picked up any signs of life or inhabitancy, but I would caution to watch each other’s backs nonetheless. Go in, scan any functioning system, download and bring back what you can. Pidge has worked with your built in translator software and we believe it will be able to decipher Galran text, so you will know what information is useful and worth bringing back. Trade routes, locations of supply bases, anything that might uncover how they Galra operate and spread so quickly. Any questions?”

The team disassembled, each paladin striding eagerly towards their respective lions. It would be great to hop inside Red again, Keith though; a bit or normality amongst the crazy hormones and confuddling feeling of the fast few weeks.

She nearly smacked face first into Red’s closed jaw.

That was…weird. Red didn’t open her mouth hatch automatically. Keith reached out a hand, pressing it to the lion’s cool surface. “C’mon, girl, open up.”

The lion did nothing.

“What’s wrong with you? It’s me, Keith. I – “ she paused a moment. “I get that I look a little different but c’mon, it’s still me. We’ve gotta go.”

“Something wrong, Keith?” Allura strode quietly to the paladin’s side.

“It’s Red, she’s not letting me in.”

Allura went eerily silent. “Oh dear.”

Keith’s eyebrows quirked up. “Oh dear what?”

“The Red Lion is very likely not recognizing you as her paladin, Keith.”

“Oh come on, I thought the lions were highly intelligent robotic lifeforms, or whatever!” Keith’s mounting distress caught the attention of the others, most of whom trickled over from their respective lions to see what the commotion was. “Don’t they _know_ us? Can’t she scan me or whatever and see it’s still me?”

“Keith, this spell altered you down to a molecular level. Your chromosomes themselves have changed. Even with the Lions’ highly sensitive scanning technology, you likely appear nothing like your male form.” Allura was wringing her hands. “This is dreadful. We cannot properly defend the universe with only four lions. You’ll be unable to form Voltron.”

Keith felt the sudden weight of an elbow on top of her shoulder as Lance made his presence known, leaning on Keith casually. “You can ride with me Keith, sit on my lap. You know Blue likes ya.”

Keith hardly caught his words, eyes focused on Red’s high above her, staring, thinking.

“No one’s sitting on anyone’s lap.” Shiro’s voice was next, and the additional weight of his gentle hand on her other shoulder barely stirred Keith from her staredown with Red. “Keith, maybe you could just…sit this one out.”

“No,” She tore her eyes from Red and was quick to grab at Shiro’s wrist, gripping tightly. “If I’m not going, neither are you.”

His tone was fatherly. “Keith – ”

“No excuse about forming Voltron, we’re already screwed if I can’t go, so what’s one less, huh?” Keith was stubbornly meeting Shiro’s disapproving look. “It’s an easy mission, three of us going will be fine. You’ve been through enough with the damn Galra; you’re _staying_ , Shiro.”

The others shared looks all around.

“I agree.” Said Allura, gaining each set of eyes on her at the statement.

“Princess, surely you – ” Shiro was silenced by a poised, slender finger held in the air.

“We are wasting precious time as it is. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge will venture out and enter the Galran vessel. The two of you will stay here and monitor the mission carefully, as back up. Should anything occur on the vessel, Keith will join you, Shiro, in the Black Lion and deploy relief. Now go, the three of you, before something _else_ goes wrong.”

Allura’s tone was final and absolute, leaving Shiro to clamp his jaw shut from any more protests.

 

The Garrison Three Amigos had been gone for hours, the castle ship slipping into the evening hours. Shiro dutifully stayed in the flight bay the entire time. At first he watched eagerly, itching for the slightest excuse to hop in Black and join the mission. As time drug on he still found himself bound by duty to at least stay in the hangar, but his spryness to flee the castle waned quickly, and he all but gave up on the idea. One of the paladins would have called if something was going astray, ergo everything must be fine. It was a huge vessel, surely hours worth of scanning and digging and sleuthing would be required, not out of place at all that it had already taken three.

He’d resorted to puttering to keep both his hands and mind busy. Sure, Black could use a good polishing, couldn’t she? Maybe switch out the backup thrusters for the newer model Hunk had engineered. Lots of good, greasy mechanical work to be done. Right.

Shiro emerged from beneath the belly of his Lion, shirt long ago removed and flesh of his chiseled chest glistening in perspiration. Black smears and smudges crossed his arms and torso in grimey trails as he reached for a towel sat on the edge of the lion’s lowered mouth hatch. He took a seat on the sloped metal, wiping his hands clean as the near silent patter of feet sneaking closer caught his ear. He glanced up from the dirty cloth.

“Hey.”

“…Are you wearing my sweater as a dress?”

Keith pushed up the sleeves of the oversized grey pullover that she indeed had stolen from Shiro’s room, sticking her hands in the droopy pockets that hung low over her hips. The sweater skirted a bit lower than her ass, black stocking pulled up her calves and thighs just barely failed to meet the hem of the hoodie, leaving a tantalizing inch of creamy, uncovered flesh. Rather chunky ankle boots dressed her feet, the laces tied messily and hastily.

“You’ve got lots, and the laundry’s still down. It was this or ass-less lingerie.”

Shiro almost laughed, but managed to stop himself, realizing Keith was probably not kidding.

“Look, I want to apologize for being pushy back there. I know how important you take your role as leader. And you’re a great one.” She invited herself to take a seat beside him on the ramp, albeit a fair few feet away. “It’s just, we’ve split up for missions before, it’s not exactly a new scary idea. And I really feel it’s best that you don’t ever hop on another Galran ship unless someone’s life’s at risk – ”

Shiro set down the dirtied rag and turned her way. “I should be the one apologizing, Keith. I’m sorry I wouldn’t hear you out. You were keeping my well being above all else, and I should be graciously thankful for that.” His human arm stretched out to her, fingers gently curling around her upper arm through his own thick hoodie sleeve. He smiled gently. “C’mere, you.”

Keith took a breath before scooting sideways across the metal, nestled closely to Shiro. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her snugly at his side. She felt the rush of warm breath in her hair, sending tingles down her spine.

“Shiro, what…what am I to you?” Keith took a deep, steadying breath and gazed upward into her lover’s eyes. “If I ever get changed back to a guy, will this, us, just end or…what was any of this, to you?”

“I will follow your wishes, however you feel things should go when you’re changed back. I will respect you decision, whether you want to pretend nothing ever went on, or if you would like to move forward from here. I will bashfully admit to my own feelings for you, Keith, long before this spell ordeal."

Oh. Oh man, there it was. Feelings. Was she terrified at that notion, or overjoyed? Both emotions felt like a tight curling knot in the pit of her stomach.

"I am certainly not opposed to moving further after you’re male again, as long as a relationship doesn’t interfere with the team.” Shiro gave her a knowing look, pink cheeks from his confession already dying down. “That’s _not_ what made you keep us from the mission, right?”

Keith actually managed to let a laugh slip past her lips, quickly looking down at her boots. “Nah, I’m not that clever.” She let a sneaky hand wander into the lap of Shiro’s oil splashed pants. “But since you brought it up…”

A normally gentle hand clasped her jaw with more intensity than intended to turn her face to meet Shiro in a heated kiss. She could feel his thin lips pulled into a smile as she was tugged into his lap, straddling his lap with ease and familiarity as she eagerly sucked his tongue into her mouth. Both Shiro’s arms wrapped around her waist now, pulling them tightly chest to chest, his feet firmly planted on the floor so that the pair didn’t slide down the slanted hatch door.

Were feelings good? Yeah, she thought, they just might be.

Keith’s nails scraped through the prickly short buzzed hair along the sides of his skull, her mouth attempting in a playful manner to suck the very air from his lungs. Shiro’s fingers gripped firmly into her waist, grasping fistfuls of well worn, familiar cotton and supple skin beneath.

“This suits you better than it does me.” He sighed into her mouth.

“I’ll keep it, then.” She slid away from his mouth to nibble the shell of his ear, trickled down his neck with sharp nips and eager sucks. “Til it stops smelling like you. Then I’ll steal another.”

The familiar rise of heat curling in her belly began to make itself known. With a groan into Shiro’s neck, Keith’s hips began a steady grind into Shiro’s lap, a deep rock that ground their groins with force as she put all her weight and balance on her core. Soft grunts escaped her with each long, hard thrust, and soon hands trailed down her sides so grip fistfuls of her ass, adding even more power to her movements.

“It’s back again, isn’t it,” Shiro breathed hotly into her ear.

She chewed her bottom lip and nodded gently, grasping a hand from off her ass and leading it to her front, pressing in tightly to her crotch, bucking into the cup of his palm.

Shiro gave the hangar a quick visual scan, uneasy about the open view of them even after the kitchen incident. He sparked an idea. “C’mon, up the ramp.”

There was a bit more dragging than normally required to get Keith’s wobbly legs to climb into the Black Lion, and the semi-sentient cat aided as well she could by quickly raising her hatch shut once both paladin’s were a few steps up. Safely sealed away from view, Shiro gladly dropped into the pilot’s seat of his helpful lion, Keith climbing into his lap and stealing his lips without hesitation.

A smooth metallic hand returned to its previous work, this time seeking out the warmth of direct contact, slipping under the hoodie to cup Keith’s mound. A thin covering of dampening lace shielded her core as Keith ground into his grip, fingertips curling and pressing inward despite the slight barrier.

Keith keened in his arms, biting Shiro’s bottom lip rather harshly, fingers gouging their hold into his thick, uncovered shoulders. She released her death grip with a single hand, and with it tugged the hoodie dress up her ass, then scrambling to undo her lover’s belt and zipper.

“ ‘M gonna ride you this time,” she mumbled into Shiro’s mouth, suckling the bitten spot. Blood pulsed in her ears like claps of fresh thunder, coil curled tight and low in her belly, sex quivering beneath his fingerpads.

“…You ready for that?” he began with uncertainty.

“I am. Don’t care if it hurts. You’re big and I like it.” His hand was pulled back only briefly as she shucked her lace panties down her thighs, hand fishing into his opened pants and struggling to release his growing member with so little room between them. She stroked the heated flesh, smearing dribbles of precum down his length as Shiro grunted at her touch. His cock was flushed and weeping happily.

Keith raised higher on her knees, hips pressing closer to Shiro to line up her sex with the wettened head his cock. His hands rested on her hips but were careful not to bear any downward pressure; she needed to take him by her own control, at her own time and comfort. Keith, of course, was ever impatient. Once the crown of his cock had pressed through her weeping folds, she sunk down to sheath as much of him in one throw as she could, burying half his length before the air felt to be knocked from her lungs.

Shiro’s fingers gripped her hips like a small embrace of reassurance. “You alright?” He worked to keep his voice sounding unstrained. The delicious heat of her wrapped so tightly around him suddenly was sinful to say the least.

Keith trained to control her breaths, mind overwhelmed with the feel of him, already seeming so deep and large and _stretching_ , God, she felt like she was splitting in two – yet she knew there was more to take in, a few more inches of mind numbing fullness to roll her eyes into the back of her skull.

Whimpers leaked from her lips as she pressed further down on him. A veritable squeal escaped, and Shiro’s mouth kissed and whispered praised into her collar bones, hands holding tight to her hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles.

The sensation of the curve of her ass meeting the tops of Shiro’s thighs was met with unimaginable pleasure, she could even feel the searing heat of his balls against her taint. Keith wasn’t sure if she could even struggle out a word from her lungs, so brimming full of his member.

With quivering thighs she began to lift, just a few inches first before sinking back down, gentle, careful. Shiro aided each rise with his hands on her hips as she started a slow, cautious pace.

Not that it lasted for very long.

The tremble of warmth and alien lust twisted down the nerves of Keith’s limbs, each thrust delicious but not quite enough, egging the next one to be deeper, harder. The pace of her thrusts mounted, and in little time she was riding Shiro’s girth steadily like it was made just for her.

“You’re amazing,” Shiro ground out before sealing their lips, no longer restraining himself from helping her thrusts on the way down as well as back up. Keith’s ass clapped against his thighs with a wettened sound, her flesh glistening with her fluids a fair way down her thighs, and quickly onto his.

The noises peeling from her throat were monstrously devilish as the movement of her hips became swiftly more creative. An added flair to each downstroke, a sinful twisting rotation of her hips once she'd pulled up and only the head remained nestled inside. Keith’s shaking hands clutched the top edge of the pilot’s seat at either side of Shiro’s head, and with a shift of her weight to bear down more firmly, both paladins were startled to feel the seat begin reclining back. Shiro was laid at a low angle now, feeling Black’s soothing purr in the back of his thoughts, and Keith’s hands shifted onto Shiro’s bare chest to leverage her thrusts. Shiro’s line of sight at this angle was entirely of Keith, from her kiss swollen lips, down her body, to the meeting point of their sexes – Lord have mercy, he could watch himself disappear inside of her with each drop of her hips.

Shiro’s head rolled back and he released a guttural groan, white fringe falling into his eyes as his own hips pistoned upwards to meet her. Keith yelped out deliciously on each thrust, and soon she was hardly doing any work herself, Shiro bouncing her on his heavy cock.

“Gunna…oh…” She whined, jostled rapidly, flesh slapping, nerve endings frying. Her orgasm ripped out in a gasp, fingernails digging into Shiro’s thick pectoral muscle, head thrown back. Every fibre of her core cinched and tightened around Shiro’s throbbing cock, milking him for the prize they desperately sought. He emptied into her deeply, feeding their hunger.

Overheated and streaked with sweat, Keith veritably collapsed on top of Shiro, laying low in the cradle of the reclined pilot’s seat, panting in unison. She felt the size and stretch of him ebbing down but kept him inside still, warm and full of Shiro from the inside out. Reflexively his own tired arms strung around Keith and held her close, her blistering body heat soaking into his goosebumped bare flesh.

Black was happy. Shiro felt her in his head, content and loving like a proud mother to cubs, and slowly the lights in the cockpit dimmed, lulling her paladins as their little hearts interwove, mumbles of adoration slurring as foggy minds sailed away into easy sleep.

 

An hour of dreamless, interwoven rest was all the two would have before the intercom echoed loudly in the large, open hangar. Coran’s urgent, excited voiced bounced around the tall metallic walls as he fumbled his words, finally managing to announce that the other paladin’s had made contact from the Galran vessel, and had great news to share.

Neither awoke in a graceful fashion, hair mussed and clothes pulled open and away as they’d left them. Keith slowly pulled off of Shiro’s long softened length and shimmied out of his lap as the pilot's seat re-ascended to its normal posture. Buttons fastened and hems pulled down, Keith looked away as she meekly jutted a hand out to Shiro, standing from the seat. His smile glistened and he chuckled at the uncharacteristically sweet gesture, clutching it in his own larger hand, and the two descended from the lion and hurried to hear the mission’s exciting report.

When Shiro and Keith arrived at the bridge, they were greeted with a large blown up video communications window across the length of the viewscreen. Lance stood at center focus, though Pidge could be seen typing furiously on her computer just a bit back and to the side, a million cords and cables attached and running to each large machine in the warship’s control room. Hunk could also been seen further in the background, scanning away and pressing buttons here and there on a faintly glowing Galran machinery.

“Paladins! Your team mates bring excellent news.” Allura greeted the pair as they entered the bridge. Her excitement was palpable, nearly as high as when shopping for Keith was in contention. She turned to face the viewscreen once more. “Lance, tell us again what you’ve found!”

Lance was evidently more than tickled pink to be addressed with such admiration, by the Princess no less. His chest was more or less puffed up in his armor. “Well for starters, this hunk of junk wasn’t a warship like we’d thought. More like the motherboard for the colonization effort, explore and conquer division, whatever you wanna call it. Seems to be the main hub ship where all the smaller exploration craft landed, like a big home base for the zippy little cruisers to dock and unload their findings. Captured aliens, wildlife, plants, cultural shit, whatever. Then they catalogued it all here in this mainframe. There’s thorough, detailed shit on alien species and worlds from across the universe in here. Whenever the Galra landed on a planet, they’d bring back samples to this ship and study it.”

“And by study, he mainly means torture.” Pidge piped up from the background.

“For the most part, yeah.” Lance shrugged. “Now that Pidge’s translator thingamagig is working, we’ve had a looksee over a shit ton of entries. They’re all organized by galaxy. Any species the Galra didn’t recognize, they kidnapped a few of and experimented on. There’s some pretty gruesome reports in here. Did you know Dylyxsyx, the goat things that will eat your brain, Princess you mentioned them at the market – yeah, they bleed green until right before they die. Then they explode, apparently.”

“Lance,” the Princess cut his ramblings short. “The _good_ news, please.”

“Right, right,” Lance could be seen glancing down, presumably at the control panel of the machine from which he broadcasted. After a few clicks and beeps, a secondary window popped up on the large view screen, to the side of his face. The photo it displayed was of a twisting, rambling galaxy, bursting with distant light, but not distinguishable from the billions of others just like it.

“Look familiar, anyone?” he chided. “GN-z11, located in a preeeeetty distant star system, highly unstudied by the Alteans, but apparently very interesting to the purple space freaks. Ya know what’s in galaxy GN-z11?” Lance could be seen sliding his arms and body around in an overdramatic fashion as he scrolled and flicked screens around with his fingers, until the image arose of a dark husk of a planet, surrounded by three lunar orbs of rock.

Keith’s fingers gripped tightly around Shiro’s hand.

“Just a lil’ old thing called Rux’Torov and her moons!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're winding down, kittens! My apologies again for the painfully long delay. You're the best readers ~ I love your comments! I love your suggestions! I love Tumblr asks! ~
> 
> Had several concerned reviews last chapter about Lance's ongoing behavior. He really had become quite naughty, hadn't he? I worked to smooth out his character in this chapter as you likely noticed, and my apologies, I certainly did not intend to write him acting like a slimeball (and if I had I would have tagged it as such)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sugarsweetrascal Follow for fic updates, fanart, and fun times~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is it for this fic. I also can't believe I wrote 76 pages and >38000 words of pure filth. All for you, kittens. Your reviews thrill me and keep me writing. Thank you all so much. Please continue to read my work. Lots more nastiness to come in the future. As always, I love requests!
> 
> Fic title is the song 'Bang It Out' by Breathe Carolina. Can't believe I've never mentioned that.
> 
> Follow me at sugarsweetrascal.tumblr.com for fics, fanart, and all around good times. Ask box always open.

There was a brief silence as the members of the bridge awaited the grand finale of news, whilst Lance seemed to be reveling in his power to hold back the answers and build the suspense.

“ _And?_ ” Keith pressed, eyes locked on the image of the burned out planet and barren moons, staring as if the photo would spill the beans by interrogation.

“ _Aaaaand_ there’s some pretty interesting data here on Rux’Torovian experimentation. Hmm, let’s see.” Lance tapped his chin playfully as he read. “Decent night vision, horrible swimmers, immune to fire. Gestation of pregnancy is 3 months, males have barbed pen- _woah_ , did _not_ need to know that part. Fast sprinters, amazing cloaking ability, webbed feet – that’s weird, why can’t they swim then? –”

“Lance, go back!” Keith cut him off. “To the pregnancy stuff. Did they experiment on their magic? The sex changing spell?”

Keith felt another comforting squeeze to her hand from Shiro.

Lance’s expression slid into one of sly glee, as if he’d finally gotten the response he’d been waiting for. “Ok, first of all, let me just officially announce that I, Lance, FUCKIN’ CALLED IT. Secondly, Pidge now owes me twenty bucks. Because yes, the Galra poked and prodded around with the Rux’Torov’s magical skills. Quite a few notes in here on various test subjects.” He cleared his throat and pointed a finger up for emphasis.

“The moronically easy way to reverse the sex change spell is to get smoked with the spell a second time. ‘Highly magically advanced species’ my ass, that’s some Saturday-morning-cartoon level bullshit right there.”

The wave of relieved excitation was palpable in the room, human and Altean eyes interchanging gleeful looks. Keith was momentarily pulled from Shiro’s grasp as she was ensnared tightly in an embrace by Allura, the mighty princess nearly crushing a few ribs in the celebration. When the tight hug loosened, she felt a clap on the shoulder followed by a gloved hand mussing her hair like a child by Coran, and finally the smooth metal fingers of Shiro intertwining again with her own as the pair shared a look, smiling with both eyes and lips.

 “Hellooooooo, you guys done celebrating or what?” Lance reminded the delighted bunch, feeling a bit forgotten on the viewscreen. “That’s not exactly the best news ever, ya know. I just told you we’ve gotta get Keith _shot. Again._ ”

“We’ll find a way, surely.” Allura’s voice was breathy with glee, clasping her hands together. “Thank goodness, Voltron is saved!”

“Good work, paladins! Nicely done!” Coran shot a thumbs up to the viewscreen, though it appeared neither Hunk nor Pidge was taking any notice in the communications window.

“How close are you to being finished on the ship, Lance?” Allura posed.

“Uh…” Lance looked over his shoulder at the rambling, blinking machine cores and database towers around him in the Galran control room. “That’s uh…hard to tell. A few hours? All night maybe? These weirdos saved a lot of data on a lot of places and things. Don’t wanna waste any be leaving any stones unturned, ya know?”

“Of course,” the princess agreed. “Please, take as long as you need to collect as much information as you can. We will continue to monitor the ship closely and warn you of any incoming vessels. We shall make plans to return to the moon of Rux’Torov when you three have returned. Do remember to rest as well, paladins, you’ve done tremendously today and certainly earned it.”

The crest of Lance’s cheek bones pinked under Allura’s praise. He raised a hand sloppily to his forehead in salute. “Your Highness!”, and the window closed.

 

 

Late into the night and the castle’s lights had long since dimmed. Faint wisps of illumination dribbled in through the slim window from the nebulas beyond, barely casting light across the trail of strewn clothes to the mussed sheets of the captain’s bed.

Lithe legs spread wide and quaking, heels dug firmly into the mattress on either side of strong, broad shoulders. Fingers tightly knotted in the snowy fringe of hair, guiding her lover’s head yet keeping it firmly in place at her core. Little grunts and gasps leaked through swollen lips with each wide lathe of his hot tongue, dripping in saliva and warmth from Keith’s core. Shiro’s lips cradled her delicate sex, each suck and taste like a slow, drawn out prayer. Keith was quivering from her thrown back head down to her clenched toes. Shiro held her thighs open firmly with his Galran hand, human fingers delicately brushing over her sheathed clit, playing, teasing, just enough to know he was there. Edging electric sparks down Keith’s spine each time he dared to press firmly with a circular swipe across the nub whilst his tongue plunged inside deeply.

Her orgasm rattled through her like a runaway train, tearing high pitched curses from her lips as she fisted harder, pressing Shiro’s face to her as if to smother him between her legs. Muscles spasmed and fluttered throughout her core, his warm channel seeping out juices of her pleasure to be eagerly devoured.

The stars in her eyes had barely faded as Shiro licked and sucked her sex clean, finally raising his head from her, flesh wet and glistening down his chin and throat. Keith nearly came all over again.

He crawled up the length of her to pull her into his arms, curling them both on their sides as he fit her snuggly into his hold, her back pressed into his sweat dampened chest. He spooned her there while she regained feeling in her limbs, breaths regulating, turning her head to look behind herself at him.

“You’re…you’re sure this won’t change. If – when I’m a guy again.”

Shiro was caught between a groan of frustration and a laugh. “How many time do you need to ask, babe? Keith, I want to be with you, regardless of your physical form.”

“Right, I know, I know…but…” she mulled her words carefully. “What about…Lance?”

“Mmm?”

“If I was gonna, maybe…ask him the same thing?”

“If that would make you happy.”

She stopped before retorting, genuinely a bit surprised at how quickly he’d replied, how easily. “Really?”

“Wouldn’t really be fair if I said no, now would it? As much as I’d love to have you all to myself,” Metallic fingers curled around bits of the ends of her hair. “I respect that you’ve had this with him just as long as you have me.”

Keith was fair bit stunned, but shook out of the stupor quickly.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” she laid her head down, resting on the shared pillow, feeling him do the same just behind her, breath warm across her neck. “You sure you’re real? Not some robot programmed to be perfect?”

He chucked warmly behind her, cool slide of his Galran limb gliding around her waist to pull her in close. He thrummed his metallic fingers across her belly. “Just the arm.”

 

The Garrison trio hadn’t returned the next morning, and barely by the afternoon. Three massive lions landed in the flight bay some time after lunch, three bedraggled, overtired paladins stumbling out. All three had not slept and worked throughout the night, or at least he period that would have been ‘night’ on the castle ship. There were heaps of samples and data piled into each lion, likely more than an hour’s work to unload, but the three overworked cadets resigned that dragging load after load of Galran tech and experiments out of the lions could wait a few more hours, at least until each could nap and be coherent enough to speak English and count past 7 again.

“Lance,” he heard Keith’s feminine voice call from just behind him, his hand just inches from pressing the touch panel to open his bedroom door. Normally Lance would have been delighted to be addressed in such a happy tone by his recently-upgraded-to-fuckbuddy, but at the moment cursing the interruption between him and being face first in his pillow.

“Lance, hey. You’re back.” He felt the warm, gloved hand in the crook of his elbow. Bagged, heavy eyes crossed over Keith’s face as his hand pressed the touchpad, the door opening with a light whoosh.

“Uh huh, I’m back, go me – can this, like, wait?” he yawned into his hand, eyes focused through the doorway on his prize, a flat, lifeless bed that had never look more plush or wonderful in his eyes.

“I need to thank you, Lance. You found how to fix me.”

“Yup, pretty great, saved the day, whoooo. Know what else is great? _Sleep._ ”

He stumbled blearily into his room, Keith hot on his heels, strangely insistent on not letting him into bed without stating her piece. The door swooshed closed after she’d stepped through.

Lance’s back slammed roughly into the metal panelling of his bedroom wall by hands on either boney prominence of shoulder, jostling him enough to wake his brain a neuron or two. “I know you’re tired, but would you just _look_ at me for a second?”

Weary eyes glanced below Keith’s determined face, and – oh. Oh.

_Return of the peek-a-boob dress._

Lance was awake now.

Wait stop no –with black, lace-topped thigh highs?

Lance was _dead_ now.

Keith’s voice was playfully lowered, trying her damnedest to sound sultry, not known to be the smoothest flirter in the galaxy. “I said, I need to _thank you_. Properly.”

His lips were crushed beneath another set just as a goofy grin spread over them, licked open and sucked harshly, his hands quickly flying back and gripping fistfuls of Keith’s plush ass.

“I like this kind of ‘thank you’,” he chuckled into Keith’s mouth, giving another good squeeze, before traveling his hands frontwards and upwards, grasping Keith’s breasts with a tight grip, squeezing the swell of them from the confines of her bra, pressing them to strain out against the tightly crisscrossed ties of the plunging neckline. Keith growled heatedly, one hand fisted in the front of his shirt, the other in his hair, keeping him in place as she liked.

“You gonna like it next time,” she sucked on his devilish tongue, grip tightening for emphasis. “When I’m a guy again?”

Darkened blue eyes sparked at the notion. “Ah, so this _is_ continuing, then? I was wondering ‘bout that.”

Swollen lips tore away from Lance’s mouth, carving down the stiffed tendons of his neck.

“If you’re in, so am I.” she panted into his flesh, releasing her grip from him and guiding her hands below the hemline of the skimpy black dress, peeling down her lacy panties and stepping out of them quickly. Lance’s pupils were blown wide as she roughly shoved the garment into the front pocket of his jeans.

“Keep these, as the real thank you gift.” She grasped him again by both shoulders. “You too tired to pick me up and ram me into this wall?”

Lance let out a quick, disappointed moan. “Honestly, yeah.”

“S’fine.” Her eyes darted to the side of them. “Go lay on your precious bed. I’ll do the work.”

He kissed her back with rough fervor before disconnecting to fumble onto the bed. “Yes ma’am!”

Lance managed to scoot himself to the head of the bed and sit up, undoing his pants in rapid action and shucking them down his thighs before Keith climbed into his lap. Wall behind the bed supporting his upper body, Keith’s weight and grip on Lance had his shoulder blades thump into the wall hollowly as their mouths reconnected. His hands were feverish once more, pushing up the already scandalous hemline of the black dress. Her bare sex was blistering against his own, still hidden beneath a torturous layer of cotton boxers he hadn’t quite wriggled off with his pants. Whilst his fingers traveled northward to untie the dress’ neckline, Keith’s delved between them to dismiss the offending barrier.

Nimble fingers popped the buttons on his boxers and had his dick through the fly in moments, caressing with long strokes to form him. Keith’s fluid tugs stuttered suddenly as a snap of pain shot from her breast, because Lance apparently just couldn’t help himself when so graciously offered a face pull of world class rack.

“Really, Lance?” she eyed the reddening patch surrounded by lightly indented tooth marks.

“I’m just, “ Lance sighed overdramatically, burying his face between her breasts, hands cupping either one and pressing them together around his face. “I’m gonna miss these. A damn waste of good tits.”

The quick-tongued though to Keith’s mind was to imply Lance purposely get shot with the sex changing spell and have his own rack for entertainment. The sudden picture of Lance undergoing the sex changing magic sparked into Keith’s brain. That would be pretty amusing actually. All lean muscle and tan flesh, dressed in all the skimpy, crazy get ups Allura would force him in, blue bra and panties with a big bow - though Lance would never get anything done as a girl, likely too caught up in his own new rack of tits to ever be useful again.

Another quick ting on her back alerted Keith to the clasp of her bra coming undone, the garment torn and flung away swiftly. Seeking revenge, Lance’s shirt soon met the bra across the room. The peek-a-boob dress was crumpled around Keith’s waist, pulled down from the top and up from her bottom. Lance’s dick strained with a slight curve against his tightened belly, a drop of milky beading from the head and dripping down his dusky length. Keith grasped him again, stroking firmly southwards from the tip, tugging strained skin down his length and back up, catching the pearl of precum and smearing in along. Reaching the top again, her thumb swirled the weeping head, catching more essence to streak down and wetten as Lance whined from deep in his chest.

Slowly, the warmth and wetness of Keith’s bare sex on his thigh shifted, slid back down his leg as Keith put space between them, until she could bend her spine at a sinful angle and swallow the head of him into her mouth, hand firm at his base. Lance nearly howled, jerking away from the wall.

The devilish slurping was overplayed and absolutely on purpose as Keith sucked more of his length into her mouth, cheeks hollowing, head bobbing ever so painfully slow. Lance was lost with where to lay his hands, what to clutch in his grip for relief. Every instinct called to tangle into Keith’s hair and guide her, push her down, _shish-kabob that fucking tight throat_ – but he wouldn’t. Strained not to. He hadn’t been able to control himself last time, almost hurt her –

Then she was off, pulled away with just a trail of spittle connecting to him until she wiped her mouth and glided back up his thigh. Her eyes were dark and alluring, tantalizing, but not lost, animalistic as they had been for weeks now. Through his pleasure, a though managed to cut to Lance’s forefront.

“You’re not even alien-horny right now, are you?”

“It’s building.” Keith merely shrugged, their foreheads leaned together, breath shared, lips touching gently.

“But you weren’t, like, when you first came onto me.” He paused beneath her kiss. “You chose to jump me of sound mind? Huh. You must really like me or somethin’.” A smug grin plastered over him.

“Don’t take it to heart.” Tight fingers around the base of him as she struggled not to let a smile crack through, lining herself onto him, baring down gently to guide. Once the fattened bloom of the head had popped inside of her, she sunk down with vigor to devour the rest.

Keith was warm and tight, squeezing in all the best ways, and even her breathing with high whispy tones at the ends were enrapturing. Legs strong and so delicious in those sinful thigh highs, ass flush against his thighs as she took all of him in to the hilt, so perfectly sized for him. Her waist was delicious and made him want to just wrap both hands around it and fuck her on his cock as he pleased – but also just, just _hold_ her. The tits were fantastic, that he’d already surmised – but even her eyes, the darkened irises just barely hinting at a violet undertone, gaze set and lids lowered dreamily, Lance could get lost in that look. Keith was… _hmm_. She felt like coming home, if Lance really wanted to be mushy about it.

Her movements were sinfully sleek, hips not lifting and dropping again and again to be fucked like some common sex-having person, but rather gliding back and forth, onto and off of Lance’s cock by a fluid roll of spine and hips. Like a wave from the chest down, powered by two strong, curvy thighs. Between open mouthed grunts, Lance wondered yet again just where and when Keith had learned all of these magnificent moves.

He could almost see every minute change of muscle tone and twitch as the overwhelming craze coiled tighter inside of Keith, swallowing more and more of her self-control until the storm cloud of spell-induced heat enveloped her, pupils blown out, head lolling back. She clutched around Lance’s neck and drew herself in to embrace him as her thrusts sped faster, rolling off further and forcing on again deeper, cries tearing out on every hard re-entry. She was spiralling downwards fast, Lance would feel it in the quivering of her stocking-clad thighs on either side of him. She couldn’t do all the work for much longer, and the alien lust had only just bared its teeth.

Wide awake with endorphins, Lance no longer felt limp or too tired to do his part. Keith already wrapped around his front like a koala, his hands grasped her by the ass as he managed with some difficulty to bend and get both his lower legs folded beneath his thighs. He surged up with all his strength from his thighs to lift them both off the bed’s surface, standing on his knees and holding Keith in the air, impaled on his cock as she naturally hugged both legs around his hips to keep from sliding off.

Using the wall again to support his upper back and take off the added weight of Keith, the hard surface aided Lance to thrust into her whilst she feebly kept her rolls coming, sexes meeting now with added force, skin slapping in a deliciously wet sound. Neither restrained their ecstatic groans, Lance’s fingers digging into Keith’s ass as he railed her mid-air, leaning heavily now on the wall the coil in his belly tightened and his muscles twitched with electricity.

His first thick shot burst out just as Lance had buried deep and stopped, held her there, deeply embedded. More hot strings shot out to join as Keith let out something between a moan and a gasp at the feel of the warmth pooling from him so deeply inside of her. Her own spring came flying loose at the sensation, just as Lance’s strength began to wane and he lowered her down to the bed, letting go of her rear and rolling her clitoris between finger and thumb. Her spine arched like a cat on the mattress, his length rubbing deeply in the best of all spots.

This was it, the end of this feeling, she thought. Not the end _completely_ , but of _specifically_ this. How it felt to have a G-spot rubbed. A clit, so much more sensitive and electric than the head of her cock had ever felt. No more ‘female flavored’ ecstasy. But only good would come of the return to manhood, she had to remind herself. This thing with Lance, and Shiro too - it would still go on as a guy, just slightly differently. Didn’t mean better, didn’t mean worse. They could form Voltron again, and Red would finally let her pilot again. She could wear her own, non-porno-worthy clothes again. She would know that when she felt horny it was really _her_ and not alien sex brain taking over.

It would be…different. But okay. Different would be okay. And she _was_ sort of missing her dick.

 

 

Breakfast the next morning was relatively quiet, the clinking of spoons against plates amongst polite chatter about findings on the Galran ship. That is, of course, until little Pidge came storming through the automatic door carrying a clear, massive sample container nearly the size of her person. She slammed the huge, cylindrical container half-filled of swirling, milky violet in the middle of the long dining table.

“ _I’ve got it._ ” She panted, clearly strained from carrying such a heavy object and rushing to bring it from wherever she’d been. She also looked a little pale, diaphoretic, and deep purple bags hung beneath both sunken eyes, like she’d never slept after returning the previous day and spent yet another night completely awake.

“Pidge,” Allura began, pushing her finished plate to the side. “What is that you’ve brought us?”

“The solution!” she gasped, looking a bit wobbly on her feet, Shiro was quick to be up and out of his chair, shucking the seat behind the jade paladin and essentially scooping her off her feet and into the chair before she passed out.

“To…what, exactly?” Hunk eyed the violet liquid suspiciously, poking the outside glass of the container with his spork. A crackling flicker of electricity, no unlike a small static shock, alit inside of the liquid just beneath where the utensil had touched. He drew his spork away cautiously.

“To fixing Keith! _Without_ getting shot again!”

“What?” Keith was nearly out of her seat and across the table. “How? What is it?”

“We brought back a ton of containers like this from the ship,” Pidge sounded to finally be catching her breath, taking a drink from the nearest goblet without much care of whose it was. “I’ve been running them through tests all night. It’s basically – I don’t know how they did it. They’re samples of magic from all the magically-capable species they captured. It’s like the mana of the spells in liquid form. The Quintessence? I dunno. But this one, it’s the Rux’Torovian one. Just look at it. Doesn’t it look like what they were lobbing around out there that day?”

Shiro leaned an arm on the back of his newly donated chair. “It really does, doesn’t it?”

Keith gulped over a dry throat. “What do I do with it?”

Eyes crisscrossed the room as they all shared questioning glances. Pidge shrugged weakly. “I dunno. Bathe in it? It hit you in the gut last time, maybe it's transdermal? If you can figure out how to use it, it will save us from dropping you on that moon again and hoping you get re-shot with magic and not a plasma bolt.”

Keith stood and grabbed at the large container, dragging it across the table to herself. She tore at the top end that seemed the likely point of opening. When the seals unlatched and the top popped off, she quickly rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and plunged her arm deep inside the container, submerged in the liquid mana up to her elbow.

She waited.

They all did.

Nothing happened.

“It not working.” she growled, pulling out her drenched arm and slatting the liquid still clinging to her onto the floor. Lance, sitting beside her, squealed as he recoiled and shoved his chair out of the way.

“Hey! Be careful with that! I’d like to keep my dick, thanks!”

Keith stared down the swirling liquid again. “I’m gonna drink it.”

“Keith,” Shiro was evidently concerned, stepping to her side with a warm hand on her arm.

“You really think that’s a good idea?” Lance intoned, also standing.

“What else am I supposed to do with it? It’s gotta change my insides, so it must have to _get_ inside.”

“You wanna have a healing pod ready in case you’re wrong?” Pidge spooned through a half finished plate of again, someone else’s breakfast goo, not nearly as concerned as the other occupants of the room.

“A fair plan. You needed one after the first change, anyhow.” Shiro’s eyes glanced across the table and caught Hunk’s, whom rose eagerly from his chair and saluted his captain.

“On it! Just gimme 5 minutes to get there before you start making bad decisions!” The yellow paladin swiftly exited the room, tails of his headband trailing behind him.

Hunk had barely left the dining room before Keith was hefting up the large container in her arms, dumping the nearest goblet of water and unsteadily pouring the violet mana into the cup. It overflowed quickly, dribbling onto the table, more swooshing out over the sides as she picked it up without patience.

“I swear to God I’m never drinking weird shit again after this. No magic, no birth control potion. Just water and booze. _Cheers._ ”

Keith downed the entire cup like it was cough syrup, straight down her throat without tasting and with a sour scowl on her face. She slammed the empty goblet onto the table’s surface as the liquid slipped down her throat, tingling the entire length. As soon as it hit her stomach, it felt as is a wave rippled through her whole body as the tingling swept over her completely, then turned to burning. Fire. Tearing.

Keith moaned as her knees gave out, a hand gripping the table’s edge as she crumpled under the sudden excruciation. Every joint in her body felt to be straining and popping apart, a great blaze in her groin as she felt like she was melting together yet splitting apart at the front. Her hips felt like they were being crushed back into their regular slim stature, her chest felt to be caving in, squeezing the very air from her lungs.

“You okay, buddy? Does this mean it’s working?” Lance had dropped onto his knees to be at her level, trying unsurely to read the ravaged expression on Keith’s face for an answer. Shiro was on her other side, a hand stroking up and down her spine in an attempt at comfort.

Somehow, through the waves of blistering torture, Keith managed a meager nod, knuckles white on the table’s edge before she slipped into darkness and slumped into a limp pile.

 

On the third day of Keith’s incubation in the pod, the members of the Castle of Lions eagerly waited in the infirmary, hoping the change was successful and ran the same timeline as the first. As if on a timer, the lights had barely flickered on into the morning’s Day Mode when Keith’s slumbering form stirred beneath the glass.

“Keith’s moving, look, look!” Once again, Lance was the siren, first to alert everyone to the change as if they weren’t all watching the red paladin’s form with bated breath.

The huddle of people pooled closer to the pod as a drowsy hand fumbled for the controls inside the pod. Lance felt he would speed along the process by punching the release button on the outside of the pod, and Keith’s wobbly form stumbled out of the pod in a drunken stupor of jelly legs, quickly to be caught in the strong arms of Shiro like a ragdoll.

“Keith!” Shiro pressed a kiss into the paladin’s hair without thinking, so relieved to feel the warmth of Keith’s flesh after three days of worrying. His built arms embraced her snuggly, truly not wanting to let go but easing her away from his chest so she could properly breathe and be assessed.

“Is she – ah, he better or what?” Pidge could barely see over all the tall people around them.

“Whoop, that’s my cue, official Keith Checker, step aside.” Lance elbowed his way to the paladin in question, barely yet standing on her own two feet without Shiro’s support. He jutted both hands out to grasp at Keith’s chest unceremoniously, clutching handfuls of flesh with difficulty beneath the tight white healing pod suit, as there was barely and flesh in which to clutch.

Lance gave a few extra squeezes just to be sure, before dropping his hands, a bit disappointed at the loss of the prized bosom. “Yup, he’s a guy again.”

Keith had barely managed to peel open his eyes and reboot his brain, heavy arms raising to lightly feel his own chest as Lance had. “It…worked?” His voice was back to its normal male pitch. As he became more awake, he felt further south, grasping himself between the legs, and where he lost flesh on top he seemed to gain again done below. “It worked!”

“Yeah yeah, congrats on your dick or whatever.” Lance grumbled, crossing his arms petulantly, yet sneaking a look to Keith from the corner of his eye that said he was truly happy for him.

“How do you feel, Keith?” Coran slapped a couple of hardy claps on Keith’s back, having him stumble ahead briefly before catching his footing.

A sudden loud growl ripped from Keith’s gut, a hand covering the spot unconsciously, and his lips pulled into a slight grimace. “Uh, now that you bring it up…”

“Maybe drinking the weird scaly alien Quintessence wasn’t the best plan?” Hunk suggested nervously. “Maybe you should get back in the pod…”

Keith stubbornly began to push through the group and away from the pods. “I’m fine,” he ground out, gait still a bit sloppy as the rest watched him fumble closer to the doors. “Gonna…get dressed in my own clothes again. Put on _pants_.”

“I’m so glad things are back to normal, for Voltron’s sake. Though I will miss the outfits he came up with! Did you see when he worn one of those Earthen ‘sweaters’, ever too large for him - as a dress? Adorable!” Allura sighed playfully as she and Coran made to exit as well.

Hunk and Pidge shared a knowing glance.

“Ten bucks say he pukes up the magic and turns back into a girl.”

“Twenty says he doesn’t, but still wears the panties. On occasion.”

A firm handshake seals the deal.

 

Cool metal knuckles rapped the aluminium door outside of Keith’s room.

“Keith? You still doing alright?” Shiro calls through the door.

Instantly, his reply is “Come in.”

Touch pad pressed, door sweeps open.

A lightning strike of near deja-vu ripples through Shiro in surprise to see, once again, Keith and Lance just shy of going at it, mostly naked, and wrapped together like pretzels. Only this time, Lance is looking at him from upside down laying on the bed as Keith straddles his naked lap, whilst throwing Shiro the sexiest look, way better than any feminine goo-goo eyes or eyelash batting.

Keith’s tone is dripping with decadence as Lance rolls his hips beneath him. _“The more the merrier, right?”_

Yup. Deja-vu.

Between the three, there lives a brief pause.

Shiro steps through the door, and it slides shut behind him. 


End file.
